


Professor Merlin Emrys

by Gtech1904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Professor Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: Merlin has walked the Earth for 1500 years waiting for Arthur to return. In the mean time he is told of a new destiny to watch out for Harry Potter in the years to come. As a result Merlin becomes the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.





	1. Prologue

Merlin made his way back to Camelot after he left Arthur's body in the lake of Avalon, where he knew Freya would look after him till he was needed again. When he made it back Gwen wrapped her arms around him whilst they both cried for what they lost and for what could have been.

A month after his death the ban of magic was lifted, it was a slow process. Not nearly as many people had a problem with magic, some of the younger generations maybe but the older remembers a time when magic flourished and helped the kingdom. Gwen eventually made Merlin court sorcerer.

As years past Gwen and everyone around Merlin began to age. People became aware that Merlin never did, so to hide it he made a spell to appear as though he was naturally ageing along with everyone. The knights he called friends had started to die until it was only him and Guinevere. Soon after it was Gwen's turn to say goodbye.

Merlin decided he couldn't stay any longer now that the last of his friends were gone, there were too many memories here so he left. He traveled around Albion where he met 4 children( Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin) that helped heal his broken heart and brought joy and laughter again. He decided to head back to camelot with his adopted children. When they finally made it, it broke his heart to see it in ruins, so he rebuilt it and made it their home where he taught them magic and control. He decided since the old religion had begun it's decline that they needed something to channel their magic through.So when one of them turned eleven he presented them with his invention he called a wand.

As he watched them grow older he felt peaceful and he was grateful for however long it will last. So, when they brought up the idea to make a school for people with magic to learn in a safe environment he thought it was brilliant. As their dream came into fruition he became the first headmaster of what Godric called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon the students began to notice that he had not died yet, so he told his children he had at leave.

After he left he erased his existence and help from Hogwarts from everyone and everything except his children's memories of him. He came back shortly after for each of their deaths and grieved like any father would. He made up a family tree that grew on it's own to make going through the centuries easier. He attended and taught many times over the years at Hogwarts being careful not to come back to often.

In 1981 Merlin felt the old religion cry out for him to watch over the Potter's child so he can complete his own destiny. So, that's what he did, little nudges here and there to help Harry along through the years just waiting till he could go to Hogwarts and away from his aunt and uncle. Now after having spent four years since Harry found out he was a wizard and can finally help Harry the way he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated. :)


	2. Letters & Interview

Dumbledore was in his office when a beautiful barn owl makes it's way towards him. He takes the letter of it's leg and begins to read.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am requesting to teach the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. I am aware that at this time you may be a little suspicious about who you hire due to the return of Voldemort at present. I have official documentation that allows me to teach should you need it. I would be welcome to an interview at your earliest convenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Myriddian Emrys_

Merlin waits for the return of Archimedes anxiously when he finally spots the white with hints of honey coloured brown owl with the letters reply around his leg. Finally freeing the owl to rest he picks up the letter to read.

_Dear Mr. Emrys,_

_Forgive me for being weary and surprised that you use Voldemort's name, not many are brave enough to do so. I would be delighted to meet you at the Three Broomsticks on the 15th of August at noon._

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Merlin thought this was great gave him two months to plan his story and get his affairs in order. He just had to wait.

Dumbledore sat in the back of the Three Broomsticks to wait for Mr.Emrys. His last name tripped him up as it is said to be The Merlin's last name even though he is believed to have died without any children. Dumbledore was snapped out of his thoughts by a young lanky man with raven hair, high cheekbones, and brilliant blue eyes that seem to somehow twinkle more than his.

The young man made his way towards me and starts to speak "Professor Dumbledore I presume."

"Ah yes, Mr. Emrys." as they shake each others hands

" Myriddian is fine"

" Of course, I understand you wish for the position of the DADA teacher."

"Yes." he pushes all the necessary papers towards him, watching patiently as he read them over and check for forgery. He quite likes this man and seems to make people naturally trusting towards him whether he seems to know it or not.

" Well then Myriddian all seems to be in order, as soon as I have an answer I shall owl you. Good day." bowing his head slightly as he got up and leaves the soon to be new professor behind him. Before he's completely out the door he hears "that went well" and chuckles to himself before closing the door.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating Myriddian. The young man seemed to give off a subtle aurora of power, covered by an appearance that would make most people underestimate him. Dumbledore is not most people. Dumbledore knows that it usually means a person has something it hide, whether good or bad is yet to be seen. But, the thing that threw him off the most was his eyes, eyes that seem to old for someone in their mid-twenties. Eyes that had seen to much, unable to forget life's many tragedies. Eyes that held the knowledge of the world.

Whatever Myriddian hoped for whether to teach or something else, it would be best to keep an eye on him. That said Dumbledore would wait a day before owling the young professor his acceptance to teach at Hogwarts.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Harry's POV**

I have been staying at Grimmauld Place for a while and was cleared of all charges from my hearing. Now, the weasley's, Hermione, and I are on our way to Diagon alley to shop for school supplies. The vibrant colours and people of Diagon alley is always a favorite of mine. As we make there way to Gringotts he catches sight of the goblin's at the front door bow to a wizard. Never in a million years would be think a goblin would bow to anyone let alone a wizard.

As we step in after the man all the goblins stare at him, but if you blinked you would have missed it. I look over at Hermione and can tell she's thinking along the same lines as I am. The man passes the line altogether and is greeted by who I assume is the head of the bank. I try to get closer to hear what their saying to each other.

" Ah, Emrys always a pleasure to see you."

" Likewise, I believe you need this." and hands other a key that has intricate details I can't make out from my hiding place.

" Perfect, Vault No. 4 I believe, follow me." Walking off with the man closely following behind.

I made my way back towards the Weasleys and Hermione, thinking about what I overheard.

" Hermione?"

" Hmm?" Turning her head in my direction.

" Do you know who would have vault No. 4?"

" No, not many know anything about the vaults that far down in the bank. Whoever's vault it is they must have had an ancestor who was the first to ever trust their money to the goblins."

Ron who was listening since the beginning of the conversation asks the question I was about to.

" What do you mean Hermione? Wouldn't Vault No. 1 be the first person to entrust their money to them, not the fourth vault?"

" Honestly Ron, don't you ever read! The first three vaults are filled with galleons, sickles, and knuts. Therefore, the fourth vault would be the first to be offered to said witch or wizard."

" So, that would mean that the man who I overheard has vault No. 4 is from a really old family, older than the Malfoy's." Hermione was going to add something, but didn't get a chance as it was now our turn to collect the needed money to pay for this years school supplies. 

After the confusing trip to Gringotts we finally got to shopping. Ron, Hermione, and I headed to Mad'am Malkin's for new robes, while everyone else agreed to collect the necessary books. About thirty minutes later we exit with new robes. Across from the shop I spy the vault 4 man leisurely eating icecream. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts forming about the man before following after the other two. A few hours later we meet up with the others to head back to Grimmauld Place to enjoy the rest of the summer break.

**Merlin's POV**

_2 months_ ago...

I was experimenting with an object I had obtained in the Himalayas when a Great Horned owl enters. I presume Dumbledore made a decision, I didn't think he would make it so quickly though. I cross the room to retrieve the letter from the owls leg. Once I untie it, the owl leaves immediately after. As I thought, Dumbledore owled to confirm that he was hiring me. I guess i'll start making plans.

_Present Day_

As I made my way down Diagon Alley I admire the differences from the last time I was here( about 100 years). Admittedly not much has changed, it's still as colorful and lively. Though the owners are different, the shops are all the same, some handed down the generations, some come into new owners. I invested in most of them, so I should hope they are doing well still. Deciding I had looked around enough, I head to Gringott's. Upon reaching the doors the goblins bow and open the door for me.

I walk confidently passed the line to Grishnar, the bank manager, to enter my vault. During our brief conversation I spot Harry Potter trying very hard to stay hidden to eavesdrop on our conversation. Grishnar must have noticed him too because he quickly led my out of the public eye. We made our may down to the mine cart where I cast a spell on myself to make the trip more enjoyable. Since my vault was the first it takes forever to get to it, not to mention all the security measures in place. All but a dragon of course. 

10 minutes later...

Finally making it to my vault, I place my hand on the door as Grishnar places the key in it's slot. The door opens to reveal piles and piles or galleons, sickles, and knuts, along with the round table in the center of the vault. Along the walls are shelves full of variety of objects both magical and personal throughout the years have been haphazardly placed as new items have been added. 

I quickly collect a fair amount of money in my pouch before moving to collect a few objects that could be useful in the future, and lastly collect my wand. ( 12 1/2in. Redwood with two dragon scales and is unyielding) Looking at my wand, it has intricate vines twisted around it.

* * *

After I obtain everything I need from my vault I make my way back out to the street. I walk till I spot the icecream shop and decide to indulge myself with a chocolate raspberry truffle cone. I eat outside and think over how icecream had not been invented a hundred years after Arthur died and another thousand years till it made its way to England. I start to make a list of things to do:

\- Backstory

\- Robes

\- Lesson Plans

\- Pack

\- Avoid holes in backstory ( add Myriddian Emrys to Hogwarts attendance )

Comparmentalizing the list and finishing my icecream before acquiring a new wardrobe, seeing as how its a hundred years out of fashion. After an hour, I have twenty robes for all occasions being delivered once made. By the time I leave the sun is about the set.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wand:  
> Redwood: Is a symbol of forever, said to be able to hear the whispers of ancient wisdom.  
> Flexibility: Unyielding ( known to never bond withanother witch or wizard, if someone tries to use it will lose power or backfire.)  
> Core: Dragon scales: most powerful core, twice the power with a second scale.  
> Icecream was first invented in 618-907 in china. Didn't reach the UK till 1671.


	4. Start-of-Term Feast

**Merlin's POV**

I make my way towards the castle I have called home over the centuries. As I walk up to the gates a greasy haired man in black robes i'm assuming is Professor Snape. He greets me before swiftly walking towards the school. The closer I get to the castle the more I can feel my magic reacting, wanting to form a protective blanket around it.

Finally making our way to the imposing oak doors, opening it to see none other than the Bloody Baron. I can tell by Snape's mask he is confused, a lifetime of observing and studying human behavior lets you know the signs. I'm sure I would be confused as well seeing how the Baron takes little interest in anything let alone a young teacher.

Snape is about to speak when the Baron cuts him off, "I'll take it from here Severus, i'm sure you have other things to do with the start-of-term feast rapidly approaching."

Snape just sneers and stalks off, robe billowing behind him, leaving me trying to hold in my giggling " That was great Baron, did you see his face?"

" Yes, now want to tell me what your doing here this time? Or is it boredom again?" rolling his eyes all the while.

" I do have a reason this time and no I won't tell you, now I believe I have an appointment with Dumbledore to get to if you wouldn't mind."

" Of course, of course this way. I'll get it out of you one day." sighing as we walk in the direction of the gargoyle.

Once arriving the gargoyle leap aside without having to say the password seeing as I was the first headmaster of Hogwarts. Turning my attention to the Baron a final time as to say a quick thanks before heading up the stairs.

Knocking twice before hearing an "Enter" pushing my way into the headmaster's office. I shift my gaze to Dumbledore who is eyeing me with a calculating look of his own. It is completely reasonable seeing as how trust is earned and not something to be taken lightly. He gestures for me to take a seat, which I happily oblige. Once seated he stares for a moment longer before speaking. "Myriddian, wonderful to see you again."

Likewise Dumbledore."

"Albus please, now I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a question of mine?"

"Of course, be my guest."

"Wonderful, so your last name. I will admit I was a little surprised when I heard it."

I mentally sigh whilst thinking of my carefully constructed past I had been working on for those two months. I hate lying to the man but it's the easiest route to take at the moment. " It's just a last name, but my family likes to think we are descended from Merlin. I don't really have an opinion on it though, whether or not I believe it to be true or not doesn't give me the truth of the matter." I can see Dumbledore pondering over what I said seemingly deep in thought.

" Wise indeed from one so young" I mentally snort, I am at least five times older than he." Now I have one last question before we need to head down. What do you think of Hogwarts?"

I just smile.

**Harry's POV**

After the awkward ride up to the castle, we entered the Great Hall to see Professor Dumbledore chatting with the man from Gringotts. He looked a little young to be a professor, but looks can be misleading ( thinking of last year!). Once I realize Hagrid is nowhere to be found I switch the subject to where he could be. Soon after the first years were sorted and Dumbledore announced the Start-of-Term Feast open.

Ron was stuffing his face with as much food as he could whilst Hermione was watching with disgust. I watched on amused before something I never thought would happen. Snape had choked on his drink whilst the assumed new professor's shoulders were shaking trying to keep in his laughter. Snape just scowled at the man but if you really looked you could see the slight upturn of his lips. Looking at Dumbledore he could see he was watching in silent amusement. Lastly, I see the toad-like woman who was at my hearing.

Before Hermione could ask what I was looking at Dumbledore stood and began his yearly speech."Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students–and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too.

Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Emrys, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.And lastly, Professor Umbridge who is to help manage lessons."Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the–"

He broke off suddenly and nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem."

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as anyone had ever seen it. And the new professor openly scowled at her. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome. "

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Professor Emrys trying to resist the urge to eye roll. None of the faces I could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends! The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held . . . "

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy. "

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot. "

"Did it?" said I asked in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me. "

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about: "progress for progress's sake must be discouraged"? How about: "pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited"?"

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."


	5. Start-of-Term Feast Part 2

**Merlin POV**

After the meeting with Dumbledore I started my trek towards the Great Hall. As I walked I could feel the stares of the paintings, but it has been a millenia and things such as staring have little effect at least on the outside. Finally, making it to the Great Hall I introduce myself to the other professors and the ministry sanctioned spy they have allowed to enter my home, especially when the ministry has no real power over the school.

Lastly, I greet the ghosts, the baron first of course or he won't leave me alone for the rest of the week. Next is Helena. We greet each other with warm smiles wishing I could still hug her as my granddaughter and tell her stories of Arthur and the knights. Then comes Nick and Friar who he meets together with quick words before finding a seat in between Severus and Albus.

I try to put off meeting Peeves as long as possible knowing he will want me to help him with a prank for the start of the year as always. Peeves whilst not the best at keeping secrets, respects me enough to keep them. Even if he is vocal about knowing it, seeing as how he was here since the founding of Hogwarts. I snap out of my musings as the first of the students arrive. He can feel their curious gazes as to who's to teach this year, but pay them no heed.

Instead I find the Golden Trio heading towards the Gryffindor table, being careful as not to get caught staring. The more I observe the more I can tell they are the troublesome trio instead of the golden. It's quite ironic seeing as how the more trouble they get into the more they are praised. I look down to find food in front of me and wonder when that got there. I must have said it aloud seeing as how Dumbledore had an amused twinkle in his eye and Snape began to choke on his drink. My shoulders begin to shake with silent laughter as Snape turns to scowl at me.

Once finished I decided I'll have to thank the house elves for the feast. One of the many things on my to-do list. I'm pulled out of my fussings as I hear my name and give a reassuring smile which most students give back. When Dumbledore is cut off by a hem hem I scowl knowing exactly who it was and what would come of it. By the time she was finished with one of the most boring speech of all time, excluding Uther's, I had almost nodded off.

I take a quick glance and see the trio immersed in conversation, and can imagine how Hermione had easily picked up on the well hidden threat the ministry is providing this year. Leaving the Great Hall to head towards my room happy to finally get some rest.


	6. Breakfast at Hogwarts

 

 **Harry's**   **POV**

The next day Hermione, Ron, and I made our way down towards the Great Hall for breakfast. A little while later Professor McGonagall handed each of us of timetables.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts . . . Binns, Snape, Trelawney and breaking in the new teacher all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted . . . "

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing on to the bench beside me. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," said Ron grumpily, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen. "

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like. "

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George, helping himself to a kipper.

"Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his timetable, "but I think I'll take the lessons. "

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George beadily, "you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor noticeboard. "

"Says who?" said George, looking astonished.

"Says me," said Hermione. "And Ron. "

"Leave me out of it,"said Ron hastily.

Hermione glared at him. Fred and George sniggered.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," said Fred, thickly buttering a crumpet. "You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long. "

"And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?" asked Hermione.

"Fifth year's OWL year," said George.

"So?"

"So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred with satisfaction.

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs," said George happily. "Tears and tantrums . . . Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint . . . "

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" said Fred.

"That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pyjamas," said George.

"Oh yeah," said Fred, grinning. "I'd forgotten . . . hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

"Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," said George. "If you care about exam results, anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our peckers up somehow. "

I hardly listen as hundred of owls enter the hall delivering packages and gifts and the Daily Prophet. My eyes wander to the new professor who has two different birds extending their legs for him to retrieve. One is the most beautiful barn owl I has ever seen and the other, if I remember correctly would be a merlin. I notice some other students and staff look over too. Probably curious. Whatever it was he did not look happy.

 **Merlin's**   **POV**

I woke up at the crack of dawn, a habit I haven't been able to break in the millenia I've been alive. With the extra hours I unpack my belonging and decide to decorate my classroom before heading to the kitchens. On my walk down I add things to my list.

- ~~Backstory~~

-  ~~Robes~~

-  ~~Lesson Plans~~

-  ~~Unpack~~

\- Greet the House elves, Centaurs, and Unicorns.

\- Strengthen Wards around the school

\- Avoid Holes in Backstory ( Still need to add my fake name)

I complete my list by the time I make it to the door leading to the kitchen. Stepping though, all large doe eyes swirl in my direction. My eyes follow movement that is making it's way towards me. When the elf makes it to the front I recognize Mimsy, Head House Elf.

"Master Emrys." adding a bow.

"Mimsy. " before we break out of identical grins and hug each other.

" What brings you down to the kitchen this early Master Emrys?"

" It's just Emrys, Mimsy, and I came to thank everyone for the feast last night. So, thank you."

" Of course  _Master_ Emrys. Us house elves are proud of our service to Hogwarts." I slightly chuckle, Mimsy always was a feisty one. " How about I introduce you to the new house elf's?"

" That would be wonderful." Smiling at the group of elves that during our conversation formed a circle around us. I greet them all and are introduced to the newer house-elves. They start to get back to work on breakfast, which in turn makes my stomach growl. Mimsy pushes me out to eat upstairs.

I make it to the Great Hall a few minutes before most students and staff. I try to make conversation with Snape, which is hard to do in itself. I manage to get a slight upturn of his mouth which I count as a success. I look up to see the owls starting to fly in. I notice not only Archimedes but, Idona. They land around the same time first to Archimedes for the Prophet( as one of the oldest families he can usually pick up the paper.), and next to Idona for more official business such as the ministry and other investments I have made. I uncurl the parchment to read.

_Dear Mr. Emrys,_

_I Cornelius Fudge request a meeting between the two of us to discuss your family's generous contributions to the ministry. As your father has recently died and you are your head of house, I would like to establish our relationship. Seeing as how you are to be teaching at Hogwarts this year would sometime during the winter holiday work for you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge_

I scowl at the letter, I knew he would send one since I had to kill my older self off, but not on the first day at Hogwarts. No doubt this has Umbridge written all over it, hoping to manipulate me into furthering their cause. I'll have to write a response later. Either way he will find a way to get a meeting whether I want it or not. The only good thing about this is that they can't fire me unless they want me to pull my funding from the ministry.

I finishing eating whilst trying to think of solutions to the meeting going in my favor instead of his, which shouldn't be to hard seeing as how he will most likely see me as a young inexperienced child. Finally giving up for thinking of outcomes when the meeting is months away and entering the classroom waiting of the first class of the day.


	7. Meeting Professor Emrys

**Harry's**   **POV**

After breakfast we make our way to Professor Binns' class, nothing interesting happens so I drift off to sleep. I'll ask Hermione for her notes later. Next, is dreaded potions with Snape. Snape is still the most insufferable teacher, maybe with the exception of Lockhart, but otherwise insufferable. Finally making it to divination, my mind kept wandering to the new professor. Time seemed to have flew by as we made our way to DADA class.

Upon entering it smelt of different herbs that could be described as spring. Looking around you could tell he was well travelled as maps and objects are located around the room and on the walls. Near the desk seemed to be a personal library with thick tomes that seemed to enthrall Hermione. Finally, setting my eyes on what seems to be a mini dragon on top of the desk, which then turned into Professor Emrys, he wore an elegant green robe that seemed to highlight his eyes and pale skin. Everyone was shocked that our professor was an animagus and takes a form of a dragon. He was casually leaning against his desk, waiting for all to take their seats. Hermione, Ron, and I took seats somewhere in the middle.

With everyone seated Professor Emrys stood with a calculating gaze that made some students squirm under his assessment. Seemingly happy with it, he gave a lopsided grin before speaking in a slight irish accent.

" Hello, i'm Professor Emrys. I hope I won't have to tell you off or remove any house points in this class, but that i'm not above doing so should there be any disrespect not only to me, but your peers as well." His gaze lingers slightly on Draco and I for half a second more. "Now, I figured this lesson we could just ask some questions and go from there."

Almost everyone seemed to raise their hand, but Hermione beat them to it.

" Ah, yes Miss Granger."

" How can you have a dragon as your animagus form, I've never heard of such a thing?" Many other people seemed to be thinking around the same thing, for many put their hands down.

" Well Miss Granger, an animagus takes a form that best suited towards your personality, for instance a dragon can mean that I am said to be a leader and intelligent, and that when I set my sights on a goal and am determined to achieve it. While also being stubborn but very wise and sought out by all others for advice and wisdom.Also, to carry such strong self-assurance and authority that it is impossible to ignore. I do not take well to orders, unless I am the one giving them to others. So, as we get to know each other you should be able to tell it fits quite well with my personality and it also helps that I have always had a connection with dragons. As for your question about never hearing of having a dragon animagus form, it is not common and I have yet to meet anyone other than a couple members in my family history to have a dragon as an animagi."

Everyone was eerily silent as they processed this information. As dragons were known to be powerful creatures of magic. "Now, any other questions?" Soon, all questions were answered and Professor Emrys pulled out a box, before tapping the end with his wand to give everyone a pearly white stone.

" These stones with test the amount of magic you have access to and how powerful it is. Now, this is for me to know what you are capable of and adjust accordingly. Hold the stone for three seconds before putting it back on your desk. Depending on the colour and how bright your stone is will help determine what I need to know."

Everyone picks up their stone, holds it for three seconds and sets them back down. I look at mine and find it blue with a medium brightness. Around the class is an array of colours, Ron's is an orange that is brighter than mine, Hermione has a greenish blue with a medium brightness. Draco's is evenly matched with mine and Neville's is a purple that is quite bright.

Professor Emrys makes his way across the room before heading towards the front. A Slytherin raised his hand.

" Yes, Mister Nott."

" Can you show us what color your stone is?" The professor hesitates before reluctantly nodding. Reaching for a leftover stone from the box, repeating the instructions he gave us and set it down. Everyone was on the edge of their chairs trying to see what it was. The stone was a gold color that could barely be seen because of how bright it was. A second later and the stone began to crack before exploding. Once everyone realized what was happening, ducked under their desk. Professor Emrys cleared his throat.

" Right, now your homework is to give a 3in essay about your color and brightness and what that means for you. You can find all you need in the first chapter of your book I asked for this years class. Dismissed." 


	8. Meeting Aithusa

**Merlin's POV**

After finishing up the days classes I made his way towards the Great Hall for dinner. I forgot how exhausting teaching can be. On my way I ran into my favorite potions master, who seemed less than thrilled to see me. 

" Snape, wonderful to see you this afternoon." Snape's mouth is pressed into a thin line like he is trying very hard to bite his tongue. I mentally sigh, it will take a while, but I will get a smile out of him yet. Upon entering we take our seats, whilst taking advantage of many of the students having not arrived call Mimsy.

" Master Emrys, what can Mimsy do for you?" 

Leaning over to the side I whisper "Do you still have that wine I like? I wouldn't ask if I didn't think I would need it."

" Of course we do Master Emrys. Mimsy will take care of it." adding a bow before apparating back to the kitchens, not ten seconds later a goblet of wine sits next to sparkling water. I feel Snape's stare, turn to face him with a raised eyebrow that would have Gaius impressed.

" _Merlin!_ " I jump at the sudden voice in my head, massaging my temples. I knew I would need that wine. Picking up my goblet and drinking it in one go, before replying.

" _Look i'll meet you later in the forbidden forest at midnight. I can't leave, not now, it will look too suspicious._ " 

" _Fine, but don't be late._ "

" _Am I ever?_ "

" _Do you want me to answer that?_ "

" _No, I'll be there, I promise._ " cutting of the mind link.

**Harry's POV**

Fred and George were right classes were brutal, it was only the first day and we had a mountain of homework. As we enter we see one of the house elves whispering with the new professor, before it leaves and a goblet and what looks to be bubbling water appear. Everything about the new professor is a mystery.

Everytime anyone sees him something interesting always happens, for instance, how something seems to have scared him. Moments later he relaxes, yet downs his drink in one go before appearing to be lost in thought, eyes unblinking.

Everyone seems to be discussing what happened with professor Emrys' stone. Hermione speaks up, " I did some research about those stones, guess what I found." Ron and I share a look before turning back to Hermione. " No one's stone has ever been recorded to have shown gold, let alone shine so bright. And those stones are practically indestructible, so for it to have exploded like it did he has to be more powerful than Dumbledore!"

At that Ron and I's mouths drop open. More powerful than Dumbledore? " Are you sure Hermione?"

" Yes, i'm sure. It was recorded that Dumbledore's stone was a bright pink, usually most everyone has a color that coresponds with a color in the rainbow. Gold is said to be the color most associated with powerful magic." 

 We turn our attention to the professor were he is out of his trance, he looks at Dumbledore before shaking his head at his inquisitive gaze. I couldn't make sense of what just happened and decided to add to the ever growing list that makes up the eccentric teacher.

**Merlin's POV**

The rest of the evening passes in peace, thankfully. He had a few hours before meeting Aithusa and decided to explore around the castle, my home. Bittersweet memories replay in my mind. I remember playing hide and seek with my adopted children, and teaching them magic, and watching them grow. I remember cooking with Helga, reading with Rowena, experimenting with Salazar, and teaching Godic how to fight. A wistful smile graces my lips remembering them, but also when Arthur, Gwen, and the Knights were still alive.

When I come around the corner I almost run into Draco Malfoy. From observing him, he is exactly like Arthur was at the beginning, arrogant. If you look deeper, you can see he is misguided by pressure from his parents and peers alike who give little choice to voice one's own opinions. 

" Watch where you're going." He all but growled at me.

" My apologizes Mr.Malfoy. I am glad I ran into you, I would like to discuss something with you. Would you mind walking with me."

" I assume I don't have a choice in the matter?"

" One always has a choice, as you do now, you can walk away and pretend this never happened or you could follow me and you might like what you find." I resume walking after finishing. 

Draco seems to think about it about it before catching up.

**Draco's POV**

Professor Emrys is definitely strange. As we walk he stays silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"You know Mr.Malfoy, I once knew someone a lot like you." This intrigues me," He let his father form opinions for him. He was arrogant and a bit of a prat." I was about to speak before he held a hand up. Begrudgingly I let him continue.

" In time, the more I got to know him, he formed his own opinions and defied his father more. Sure it got him in trouble, but he did what he thought was right. He was still a prat more often than not, usually it was me who knocked his ego down a peg or too." I snort, for some reason I can picture the professor insulting the mans ego.

" He became a good man, kind when needed yet stern, serious and playful. But, mostly, he didn't let politics, people or his father tell him what to do. If he wanted it, he would take it, yet he also knew that sometimes he has little choice due to the circumstance of his birth. He knew all this but did not let others guide his for every thought and decision. Do you understand what i'm trying to say?"

" I think I do, but i'm not sure why you're telling me this?"

" I'm telling you because I know from second hand experience what it is like to feel the pressure from your parents, to want to make them proud even if you may not believe what they do. I'm trying to tell you that you have a choice."

" You don't know anything about me."

" I may not know you, but I can tell your heart isn't in it and the way you followed me after I asked you to join me. If you walked away, you wouldn't have thought about this, maybe had some doubts about what your doing, what your beliefs are, but you would always wonder. By following a random person, whom you have no idea is going, you put your trust into that person without realizing it. You were curious, yes, but you thought about it and made the choice by yourself. You had no one but yourself to sway your decision."

While I contemplate what Emrys said I glance around at our surroundings, noticing we are at the edge of the forbidden forest. I stare wondering why we stopped, before Emrys turns to face me. As if he can tell what i'm thinking he speaks.

" I stopped because i'm giving you a choice, you can come with me or I can give you an excuse slip and you can head to your dorms. As I said before I want you to think before giving an answer."

So doing as he suggests, I think before coming up with my answer. On one front I can see what he is up to going into the forest in the middle of the night and on the other I can forget this ever happened and go to sleep. What he said about choices and how his friend stood up for what he wanted rang through my head, wondering if what happened to him is what my parents are doing to me. I can't remember if I have ever had an opinion that was truly mine and had no connection to what my parents have taught me. I want to see where this can go, deciding to forge ahead.

"I think i'll come."

"Excellent."

It's a good twenty minutes before we come to a medium size clearing, with something white shimmering not far off. A few seconds later a giant dragon comes out of the forest. I start to back away before my nutty professor starts talking to it.

" Aithusa would you please stop frightening my student."

The dragon seems to huff smoke before settling down.

" You are no fun Emrys, what else am I supposed to do for entertainment nowadays."

I almost choke. "Y-you c-can talk!?"

" Of course, Aithusa meet Draco Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy meet Aithusa."

" Ah, Draco meaning dragon, I do hope you live up to your name. It would be a shame if you did not."

" Um... me too?" I don't really know what to do in this situation. My professor knows a talking dragon! 

" Alright, alright. Why did you call me Aithusa?"

" I can't just want to see you?"

" The last time you said that we went and dove off Niagara Falls, so it had better be important. I can't leave, i'm teaching this year. I told you."

" Yes, well, I was getting lonely. There are no more intelligent dragons left and I would prefer not to be caged in a dragon reserve. I came because I thought I could help."

" And what pray tell would you help me with?" raising a pointed eyebrow at said dragon.

" I hadn't thought that far out..." giving a sheepish draconic grin, at least that's what I think it is. Emrys throws his hands in the air.

" You know this is why I am always getting in trouble, you and your half baked ideas!" pointing a finger at her.

Aithusa looks thoroughly chastised. Giving what I would assumed to be a pout.

" Fine, fine. I give up. You know just how to break me. I need to work on that. How do you want to do it. Mini dragon?, how about a cat?, I already have an owl, and I know a toad is out of the question."

" I think a mini version of me will do fine, at least I will be able to fly."

" Alright, ready?"

"Go for it."

Professor Emrys mumbles some words I can't understand and Aithusa starts to shrink.

" Now Malfoy, I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this. I wasn't planning on her staying." 

" Yeah, sure ,I think I can do that."

We make our way out of the forest with Aithusa around Emrys' shoulders.

" I want you to think about our earlier conversations alright. Let me know what you decide and what you want to do about it. I may be able to help."

" Yeah. Thank you for bringing me along or at least extending the invitation."

" Of course, and before I forget. Here, in case you run into anyone who might question your whereabouts on your way back."

I say a quick thanks before walking off. I have a few things to think about. 

 

 

 


	9. Hogwarts Meets Aithusa

**Harry's POV**

As we made our way to breakfast Hermione was still complaining about how Fred and George shouldn't be testing out their products out of other students. Ron was trying to get out of being included in disapproving of the twins antics.

In the middle of eating something small, fast, and white was racing towards the staff before slowing down and placing itself on the shoulders of Professor Emrys. Multiple people were staring, it was hard not to when out of nowhere an unknown creature basically dive bombed your DADA professor. Emrys was acting like it was a familiar acurence, which was the most likely assumption. The only other person who didn't seem interested in the creature was Malfoy, but then again it was Malfoy. Eventually people started to figure out they would have to wait later in the day to get answers.

* * *

 

Finally it was time for the professor's class. Everyone seemed to have the same thing on their mind, what was that creature. Even Hermione didn't know, which was rare in itself. Professor Emrys popped out of nowhere.

" Good morning, i'll go ahead and get everyone's question out of the way. Aithusa meaning light of the sun is who you saw this morning at breakfast. She is my familiar. She is basically a mini dragon, and no she is not my pet. Familiars are companions, they are very rare and only a few witches and wizards ever have the pleasure of a familiar as a companion."

Everyone seemed satisfied with his answer except for Hermione who is no doubt going to do research about it later.

" Any questions will be answered at the end of the class. Now the Impediment Jinx can freeze a combatant for a few moments or stop a magical beast in its tracks. This spell comes in very handy whilst duelling. The incantation is  _Impedimenta._ Say it a few times with the wrist movement and practice with a partner please."

I ended up partnered with Ron. At the end of the class most everyone had successfully cast it, all except Neville. When Professor Emrys he held Neville back. We decided to wait outside the door for him.

**Merlin's POV**

Everyone had cast their spell fine, all but Neville. His only problem is self confidence. 

" Mr. Longbottom a moment please."

Neville made his way towards my desk a bundle of nerves "Y-yes Professor?"

" Do you mind if I take a look at your wand?" Neville meekly nodded before handing over his wand.

" I thought as much, i'm assuming this wand was given to you by a family member?"

" Y-yes my Gran gave it to me."

" It is an excellent wand, but you need your own. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Longbottom. I think that is why you are having so much trouble with your wand. How about this weekend I take you to Diagon Alley?"

" Y-you d-don't have to professor, besides I can't afford a new wand." blushing his reply

" I want to and I can pay for it. If it helps you in your education then what's a galleon or two?"

" Thank you Professor."

" No problem, now go on i'm sure your friends are waiting for you." Neville practically skipped out the door. Not a second later Aithusa comes out of hiding.

" That was nice of you, but is it really the wand that's the problem."

" No, he just needs to build up his self esteem and confidence."

" Well, i'm pretty sure you just made his year." slightly laughing.

" Yes I suppose I did."

**Harry's POV**

Neville came out of the classroom with the biggest smile I have ever seen on him.Ron the ever so subtle person that he is not said

" What could the professor possibly say to make you this happy mate?" 

" He told me that it was most likely my wand that is the reason why most of my spells don't work. He even offered to take me to Diagon Alley this weekend to get a new wand."

" I thought you couldn't afford a new one?" Ron's cheeks tinted with pink as he said his statement outloud earning a slap on the head by Hermione.

" Ow, I didn't mean it like that! Sorry Neville."

" It's alright, he offered to pay for it, I tried to turn him down, but told me a galleon or two was worth it for a complete education."

I finally spoke up. " That was nice of him, there aren't many teachers who would do such a thing, let alone for a student." 

Hermione had yet to say anything, probably trying to find time to go to the library to look up what a familiar is.

**Aithusa's POV**

After scaring the daylights out of the students and staff, I made my way trying to find peeves to help get Merlin back after waking up in the Owlery this morning. He knows how much I despises it. This morning had not gone as planned, I had hoped to scare him, obviously I succeeded in getting everyone but Merlin. If he wants a prank war I at least get to play dirty.

After an hour of hunting for Peeves I finally give up. Merlin probably told him to choose a side. I wouldn't blame him for choosing Merlin, he is great at pranks. I remember when he found a spell to turn my scales pink for an entire month. Peeves still sings his ballad about it every so often. Upon entering the grounds I spot the half giant, Merlin told me his name is Hagrid. He has an affinity for taking care of illegal creatures. I think i'll stay away for now, I don't feel like explaining how I can talk at the moment.

When I enter the forest I come across the centaurs. Say a quick hello before promising to bring Merlin with next time. I stay for a while before heading back to the castle and to Merlin's class. As I enter Merlin finishes telling a nervous looking boy he will get him a new wand. We sit in silence for a few minutes before his next class starts. Meanwhile, I start to come up with a classic of a prank for tomorrow. Merlin won't know what hit him!

 

 


	10. Tomorrow

**Merlin's POV**

Aithusa said she had a quick errand to run before she would meet me for breakfast. I can only image she is trying to get me back. I met with Peeves on my way, he told me Aithusa had been hunting him down for a while before giving up. I figured if Aithusa was going to make her move this morning I might as well see what she has planned. 

Umbridge was looking at me with disdain, maybe she will be my next victim. Peeves and I chatted for a while while I ate, using our made up code for planning pranks. The teachers look bewildered that Peeves seemed to be have a serious conversation. I silently shake with laughter, if only. As I start to get up im assaulted with what appears to be chocolate pie, such a waste. Aithusa went for the classics I see. I wipe a bit of pie out of my eyes.

" So, one point me and one point you. I'll have to step up my game Aithusa. Chocolate was a good choice." Licking my fingers. Aithusa nodded her agreement. I look around and see everyones shocked faces and burst out laughing.

" My apologizes Albus, Aithusa couldn't seem to help herself." Aithusa huffed smoke.

" It's perfectly fine. It was a wonderful prank."

" If you will excuse me, I should get cleaned up."

" Of course."

**Harry's POV**

During breakfast all was normal unless you count Peeves and Professor Emrys having a conversation that didn't have Peeves disturbing the peace. Everything about the professor just gets stranger and stranger. I keeped one eye on the professor whilst eating. When the professor was standing up someone hit him in the face with a chocolate pie. Emrys just laughed it off while wiping his face. Aithusa comes out of nowhere and has a brief conversation before he turns to Dumbledore to excuse himself. 

Once he left the hall it burst into whispers and laughter. Ron broke the silence first.

" That was bloody brilliant!" laughing with food still in his mouth.

" Honestly Ronald, can't you stop eating for a moment to talk without a full mouth. I do have to admit, pie to the face is a classic."

" What do you mean a classic?"

" In muggle cartoons they something have characters that shove pie in other characters faces."

" Oh." I just shake my head at their antics.

**Merlin's POV**

After washing off the remaining pie I wait for classes to start for the day. Peeves had some great ideas he has been waiting to use, most are for Hogwarts as a whole, while some I can think of a certain ministry snake they would be perfect for. Maybe a toad or two related prank. I'll have to put it on the back burner for now. 

The day ended without anything else interesting happening unless you count Peeves ending up pink. Probably Aithusa's payback for all the singing about her pink scales. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more Aithusa and Merlin pranks. Or just Aithusa in general!


	11. Merlin's Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Merlin's POV**

This morning was going fine until Delores Umbridge knocked on my door.

"Hem, hem. Myriddian -"

" It's Emrys." 

" Yes, yes, i'll be doing inspections this week. Your will be today."

"Of course, now I was just on my way down for breakfast, if you will excuse me." Barely managing to stay straight faced under the obvious threat, but she's forgetting who has more political power. Aithusa meets me halfway and I catch her up on this morning. With how this week if most likely going to go, I think i'll use one of my ideas on Umbridge.

_" I can hear you planning from a mile away. You better let me help or the next prank I pull on you is going to be much worse than chocolate!"_

_" Of course, anything in order to get that horrid woman."_

_" If you can even call her a woman, she's more toad like."_

At Aithusa's comment I end up spitting out my pumpkin juice. I sheepishly clean up my mess with a flick of a wrist. I look over at Aithusa who is practically rolling on the table with the draconic equivalent of laughter. I roll my eyes, but can't help the fond smile that makes it's way onto my face.

* * *

By the time Umbridge graces me with her presence, it just so happens to be the 5th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Umbridge isn't as subtle as she thinks she is, trying to get Harry and Co. in trouble. She really doesn't have to put in much effort, trouble seems to follow the trio. Once everyone is seated I begin my lesson. 

" Now today's lesson are on Fire Dwelling Salamanders. Can anyone tell my what exactly they are?" I eye the room for a moment before landing on Draco. " Mr. Malfoy, could you please tell me what they are?"

Draco seemed to hesitate before answering, " Fire Dwelling Salamanders are small magical lizards that feed on flame."

" Very good, 5 points to Slytherin." The Slytherin's near Draco pat him on the back.

" Now, the blood of a salamander has powerful uses, Miss Granger, can you tell me what that would be?"

"Salamander's blood can be uses for regenerative and curative properties."

" Excellent, 5 points to Gryffindor."

" Any other-" I get cut off by a Hem, hem. I try very hard not to roll my eyes, but she is starting to get on my nerves.

" Yes, how can I help you in the middle of my class mad'am Umbridge."

" I don't see where this was in your planned schedule. It's silly of me, but did you change your plans because I told you I would be coming today?"

" Not at all Delores, I was planning it, i'm sure if you checked again you would find it under my dark creatures schedule. After all not everything in my class today has anything to do with you, you are only an observer are you not?" To most an innocent question, but Umbridge narrows her eyes before curtly nodding. 

" Wonderful, May I get back to my lesson, thank you." I walk up to my desk before reaching under to obtain a cage that held a Fire Dwelling Salamander. The students "oh'ed" and "awed". 

" Say hello to Gaius, the ministry would classify him as a XXX creature. Meaning competent wizards and witches only." Earning a few chuckles at the well hidden jib. Class continued without too many interruptions. If only I could get rid of Umbridge just as quick as many of the students trying to avoid her.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I was just about to leave when I heard Umbridge speak.

" Your lesson was not ministry approved Emrys, next time do not deviate."

" I assure you Delores, I did not deviate, I had it on the schedule as you saw. As for ministry approved, they have no real power over Hogwarts, you just like to think you do. I am not one of your lackeys to control how you see fit."

" We shall see when you are out of a job Emrys."

" I don't think that will happen, you see i'm quite a big donator to the ministry. You can't touch me unless you want that donation pulled. I have a meeting with Minister Fudge during the holiday. I'm sure he wouldn't be to pleased when I tell him you threatened the ministries biggest benefactor and decide to pull my funding." Emrys smirked as Umbridge looked whiter than a sheet. I had not noticed half the class eavesdropping along side me.

When Umbridge left, everyone tried to sneak away.

" Not so fast everyone." Everyone paled. " I understand Gryffindor's sometimes do foolish things, but eavesdropping on a private conversation. A point from each Gryffindor and a point from the remaining slytherins looking for blackmail. I believe that is 15 points from Gryiffindor and 6 from Slytherin. Have a good rest of the day." Emrys promptly shut the door to his class. Everyone stared, how did he know we were eavesdropping.

No one noticed the cackling dragon in a shadowed corner. 

 

 

 


	12. Weekend Plans

**Merlin's POV**

The weekend seemed to come at a snails pace, but arrived nevertheless. After the confrontation with Umbridge she seemed to steer clear of me, only giving my glared from afar. Lets just say they weren't very intimidating. I planned on taking Neville to Ollivander's today, whilst stopping at the apothecary to get much needed ingredients for a special potion I created specifically for Umbridge. Let's just say Aredien got off easy, compared to what Aithusa and I are planning.

Stepping out of my chambers and walk in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, i'm greeted by Mimsy. 

" Master Emrys" tone slightly joking. I manage not to roll my eyes.

" Mimsy, would you like to accompany Mr. Longbottom and I to Diagon Alley? I don't get to get out as often I would like anymore with a friend. "

" Of course, Mimsy would love to join Master Emrys, but Mimsy has work to do." I send a questioning eyebrow at Mimsy, I know she would come and that she always has work. In a split second decision I give my best puppy eyes. Mimsy falls for the bait, her eyes soften slightly before she relents, sending her list to the second in charge. For a millenia and a half year old warlock mastering puppy eyes is a must, even in a 20-ish year old body they work like a charm.

I look up from Mimsy and greet the Fat Lady, I can never remember those annoying password's. She huffs, but I can tell she is smiling fondly and shaking her head as she opens the portrait hole. I step inside, followed by Mimsy, making my way over to the boy who is speaking in hushed whispers next to the trio. Conversations died and the common room was eerily silent as they realized I was here. Harry looked up first followed by Hermione, Ron, and lastly Neville.

" Right, so Mr. Longbottom, if your ready to go we can be back before the afternoon. You three " pointing to the others near the fireplace" are welcome to join. I talked to the Headmaster, thought it was a wonderful idea. I'm sure he doesn't want a teacher as the only other person to interact with." The four share a curious look before hesitantly nodding, grinning I turn on my heel and exit the room, Mimsy still following closely behind.

**Harry's POV**

As quickly as Professor Emrys came, he left, leaving four very confused teens and a silent common room. Hermione was the first one up.

" Well, come on, we don't want to keep him waiting. I'm sure he has more important things to do than go shopping for a wand. Besides, I want to have a chat about why he had a house elf following him." That seemed to kick the rest of us in gear and we raced to get what we needed and exit out the portrait hole.

Casually leaning on one of the stone walls was our professor, having an animated conversation with the house elf that looked slightly uncomfortable about earlier, being surrounded by so many people. Upon noticing his audience waved us over and started walking towards the entrance hall and out the doors.

Once we were at a far enough distance away from the castle, he stopped.

" Have any of you ever apparated before? No, well might as well have your first experience now."

" Are you sure it's safe to apparate with this many people? " Hermione voiced everyone's opinion.

" Of course, I can take two and Mimsy" nodding in the house elf's direction " can take the other two. Neville and Ron can come with me and you and Harry can apparate with Mimsy. " Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer and promptly held hands with Mimsy. Ron, Neville, and I followed her lead. I looked at Emrys and had a mischievous glint in his eye. I had a bad feeling about this, before I could think anymore on it though we were twisted and warping, disappearing in a loud pop and reappearing the same way at the entrance to Diagon Alley. I stumbled and desperately trying to keep down the contents in my stomach. Ron, and Neville doing the same while Hermione swayed on her feet. Mimsy and Emrys seemed perfectly fine, I shoot a glare in his direction, he grins.

Finally, standing up straight, I watch as he enters the sequence to open the doorway to the Alley. Emrys struts down the street with confidence while talking with Hermione, no doubt about her opinions on freedom for house elves. Multiple people stare at our teacher, who seems to remain unaffected by anything, or way to oblivious, I decide on the latter. We made our way to Ollivander's, stepping inside to a slight woodsy smell. Mr. Ollivander steps into view, looking very much at home with the shelves overflowing with unclaimed wands.

Emrys whispered something to Ollivander, who seemed to happily nod his head and make his way to Neville. Ollivander asks to see his wand before disappear behind the shelves and extracting a box, before handing it to Neville.

" Give it a wave." Neville flicks his wrist before a vase exploded, which it promptly repaired by Emrys. The process is repeated thrice more, finally settling for a 13" long, made of cherry wood, and had a unicorn hair  **core**. Neville thanked both Ollivander and Emrys, following Emrys paying for his wand. Everyone started heading for the entrance before noticing the professor heading in the opposite direction. Everyone ran to try and reach the professor before he escaped our line of site. We followed him into the Apothecary, watching curiously and he bought ingredients that didn't belong together to make any sort of potion that I remember. Afterwards Emrys buys us icecream as an apology for the unprompted stop, he didn't have to, but it was nice all the same.

**Merlin's POV**

After dropping the teens off at the courtyard, I make my way with Mimsy towards the kitchen, while sending a message for Aithusa to meet us down there. 

" Are you sure you should do this Master Emrys, you could get in trouble." Mimsy sends me concerned eyes.

" Well, if I don't bring her down a peg or twenty who else will? Besides, it's only temporary. No one will even know it was me, usually you don't let anyone near your food, so you needn't worry. " Mimsy huffs before mutely accepting my flimsy answer and continuing dinner. Aithusa and I focus on refining our plan.

I'll have to wait until morning to give Umbridge the potion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville's first wand was inherited but is unknown what kind. Used description for his second wand.


	13. Toadally Normal

**Merlin's POV**

Aithusa and I quickly said goodnight to the house elves, making our way to my quarters. Hopefully Mimsy will make good on her part of the plan. A very complex plan according to Aithusa, even though it's only a step plan, I wouldn't dare tell her that. Literally, Mimsy just has to spike Umbridge's pumpkin juice. By the time we reach my room it's well after midnight, I slip out of my robes, into a nightshirt and promptly fall asleep, dreaming of magical toads that turn into golden haired kings.

I wake up to the smell of singed eyebrows and a puff of smoke courteous of one mini dragon. 

"I'm up, i'm up. Why do you always go for the eyebrows?"

"It's very funny that's why. Besides, you were taking to long, we are going to miss her drink it the potion if you sleep any longer." Aithusa slightly bouncing on my stomach. Looking out the window, first light was on the horizon, I shoot Aithusa a disbelieved raised eyebrow, which she sheepishly shrugged at. 

"Okay, so maybe not but I thought you might want to take an item or two off your list. Maybe the wards and visiting the centaurs." I huff a breath.

"Fine, I'm up now. I won't be able to fall back asleep anyhow." I shower and change, wearing a deep blue robe that Aithusa said brings out my eyes. Aithusa jumps on my shoulder and we stealthily make our way to the Astronomy Tower. I try not to think about going up there to teach Rowena and eventually Helena about the stars. No matter how hard I try to push the memories back they come full force. Rowena falling asleep in my lap or on my shoulder and Helena in either of our laps, sometimes both. How we would make up stories to go along with each constellation. So, lost in my thoughts I didn't notice we made it until Aithusa wacked me upside the head with her tail.

I set down some ingredients to make the spell more powerful, before tearing and reweaving the wards around the school and adding a few to the village. Aithusa adds silent support, letting me take some of her strength so I don't end up lightheaded afterwards. I may have grown in power over the centuries, but completely remaking and adding wards would leave any normal witch or wizard in a comatose like state, even Morgana would end up sleeping for at least a week or two. After maybe an hour we head down to breakfast, the centaurs will have to wait until tonight.

By the time we made our way down the great hall was half full. Umbridge hadn't arrived yet thankfully. As soon as I sat down Aithusa made her way on top of my head to take a short nap, all to used to it, I carefully eat breakfast. By the time Umbridge arrives the great hall is full of students, bo one pays her any mind, but Aithusa and I, sneaking glances her way. A sudden shriek instantly made the hall silent, heads turning in the direction of Umbridge. 

The hall burst into laughter, even some slytherins snicked behind their hands. Umbridge was now the proud owner of a true toad face, the potion would only turn the person's face into the animal face they mostly resembled. Pleased to potion had the desired effects, but remaining a slight poker face was hard, especially with Aithusa cackling in my mind. My poker face cracks slightly,pulling the eyes of Snape and Dumbledore. Something in Dumbledore's is twinkling, but this time something else is present to, whereas Snape's eyes narrow slightly towards suspicion causing me to sober up with a sinking feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short, but it's better than nothing. Hope to move the story on some. Suggestions and Kudos Appreciated.


	14. Plans?

**Merlin's POV**

A week or so after slipping Umbridge the potion it wore off, much to everyone's disappointment, even McGonagall seemed to be a little upset. Aithusa and I spent the week talking to the centaurs and greeting the unicorns and other creatures on and around the grounds of Hogwarts. After the morning of the prank I seemed to have gained a shadow in the form of Snape, not as silent as he seems to think. Dumbledore must be close to figuring out who I am, surprised it took this long.

Aside from my new stalker, Umbridge has slowly gaining more power, anyone with her detentions has their mouths shut about it. Anytime someone enters my class who has had detention with her reeks of leftover dark magic, Harry most of all. Aithusa suggested a plan that would work, but unfortunately it's only a temporary solution, seeing as I have no idea what she's using. Hopefully, someone will step forward, otherwise I won't be able to lift a finger to help, at least not directly. 

Finally, October arrives. Dumbledore seems to rarely be seen and openly avoids Harry, much to Aithusa, Harry, and I's annoyance,it will only seek to push him away. Dumbledore has all the proof he needs to put the pieces together soon. On a more annoying note, Umbridge seems to be cutting down my class to theoretical magic usage. Today was the last straw.

* * *

 

Umbridge made her way towards the front of my desk after my last class for the day, stout in pink and with the most vicious smirk a pudgy woman could possibly have.

"Emrys, I have talked with the minister and he would like to reschedule your appointment to next weekend." looking far to pleased as she continues." In the mean time he has named me high inquisitor to improve Hogwarts how I see fit. As of now I believe it isn't necessary to use such spells as those you teach, telling them should be enough. Good day." Swiftly walking out before I could say a word against any of it. Gritting my teeth to try and rein in my magic before it lashes out against that vile toad woman.

I swiftly rush out the door, picking up my pace till i'm running headfirst into the forbidden forest, not caring if anyone is following, looking, or able to overhear. I stumble my way to a clearing where I can release the pent up magic, knocking over trees and turning some to splinters. Aithusa joins me calmly a few minutes later sensing the aggressive magic. Once calmed down enough I wordlessly repair the damage to the surrounding woods.

**Aithusa's POV**

" That truly, awful, vile woman. Thinking she won because she has the minister in her grubby little pocket. Fine, if she wants to play hard ball lets play. I only have a week till I have to butter up the minster, Aithusa any ideas. " I shake my head no, quietly listening to about four other heartbeats while Merlin oblivious as always continues to rattle ideas and pauses to rant and debunk each he come up with. Only when a twig snaps does he brake off mid-sentence, gaze landing on four students hidden lazily behind different trees. Merlin clears his throat as they each timidly come out of hiding.

" Well, I suppose we all have some explaining to do." 

 


	15. Who are you Myriddian Emrys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Moving got delayed a week and then Writer's block:(  
> Back now.  
> Hopefully...Maybe will do a double chapter. We shall see!  
> Enjoy

**Hermione's POV**

_**3 hours** **before** _

Ron, Harry, and I were in the library. The former of the three working on homework I had finished earlier in order to do research now that I finally found the time. Every thing about the Professor is either rumors or strange occurrences in or around the vicinity of the professor. So, I made a list:

  * Can transform into a dragon animagus
  * Has a familiar that is a dragon
  * From a very very old wizarding family
  * Knows or at least acquainted with the house ghosts and house elves
  * Powerful enough that a magical stone glows bright gold before it shatters
  * Either bold or stupid to outright reject the Ministy
  * No one has figured out which house Emrys is or would be in



I figured to start with the easiest, meaning family history. I slid out of my seat and made my way to the back of the library to the books that had to be held together with magic in order to still be able to use them. I found my way to  _Wizarding Families Through the Ages,_ and stopped to take  _Animagus Forms & What They Mean,_ and  _Rarities of the Wizarding World_  on my way back to my seat.

An hour and a half later and not much to show for it. The Emrys line is lacking in detail with the only thing anyone agrees on is that they are reclusive and if one was lucky see one every hundred or so odd years. The part that is most controversial is whether or now the line is descended from Merlin. Interestingly enough in the second book I read it was stated that the Emrys line is the only known wizards and witches to have a dragon as their animagus form. For the next hour I comb through the last book, making me want to tear my hair out. 'Finally!' I thought. 

' _Familiar's can bond with witches or wizards that impress them. While most take the shape or cats, dogs, wolves, or Rare birds, their are exceptions. For instance the Dumbledore line is said to have Phoenixes when someone in their family tree is in need. Another rare rumor states that Merlin was said to have a dragon as a familiar, but is speculation seeing as how dragons are wild creatures that cannot be tamed._ ' I huffed that only tells me that it's possible that Professor Emrys is descended from Merlin. I look up to see Harry and Ron looking at me.

"What!" I snap. They glance at each other before Harry speaks up.

"Are you okay, You've been huffing for the last hour." I give an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, Sorry. Just not able to find what I wanted."

"Is this about Professor Emrys?" I'm about to speak up, but Malfoy comes out behind a bookcase.

"What are you saying about Professor Emrys?" I give him a curious look, he didn't say it mean and snarling like usual, just in a bored voice with an undertone of curiosity. Harry and Ron Frown.

"Whats it to you?" Ron getting defensive.

"Nothing, just hope you understand not everything can be found in your books, You should ask instead of trying to snoop through someone's life." I contemplate what he says, of course I didn't mean to snoop, I just get caught up in the thrill of figuring out the puzzle that is the Professor. I answer before Harry or Ron act rash.

"Right, Do you know where the Professor is then?"Draco shrugs.

"I assume his classroom." I nod and drag the boys with me past Draco, ignoring the glares from Ron and Harry directed at Malfoy. What I don't expect is Draco following behind us, thankfully the boys don't mention it and Draco looks lost in his own world. As we turn the corner we freeze as Umbridge makes her way out of the professor's room with a smile that could only be described as shark like.

Emrys follows out a few seconds later walking briskly and looking livid. Harry decides to follow which spurs the rest of our group into following Harry. We pick up the pace when the professor does,leading us to the forbidden forest. After about small trek we find the trees splintered and fallen. We quiet down and tiptoe at the sound of the professor's voice. We hid behind the trees, not sure what to do when he lazily waves a hand and the trees straighten and reform as good as new. I cover my hand over my mouth to stop the squeak that comes out at the powerful display of magic that was carelessly done.

We listen to the professor rant about Umbridge until Harry steps on a twig cutting him off mid-sentence. Knowing we were caught I come out from behind the tree as the others follow my lead. The professor clears his throat.

" Well, I suppose we all have some explaining to do." Yeah I think, understatement of the century.

Aithusa giving a snort?

While I look back at Draco who has what can only be explained as  _I-can't-believe-you-didn't-notice-us_ look. What was that about? 

 

 

 


	16. The Dreaded Meeting

**Merlin’s POV**

I didn’t know what to tell them, if I should tell at all. Do I get it over with and tell them everything, half of the truth, or lie? Maybe half truth? I regret not telling Arthur about my magic sooner, I don’t want to make it any worse than it could be if I don’t have to.

The awkward silence stretches, no one wanting to make the first move. Draco clears his throat; all attention turns towards him.

“We were on our way to you Professor, but as we rounded the corner, we saw Umbridge” I scowled.” And seconds later you came out looking upset, so we followed you.” I nodded before realizing it was my turn to explain.

“Right, Delores doesn’t like that I won’t bend to her rules, she forwarded my meeting with the minister to next weekend, no doubt trying to get the minister to do her dirty work, what with Fudge being in denial about Voldemort’s return.” Draco, Ron, and Hermione flinch, while Harry gives me a curious look.

“Why did you have a meeting with Fudge?” Hermione exclaims.

“Ah, my family has always been a benefactor to the ministry and seeing as how the head of Emrys house usually owls instead of meeting face to face, he took the opportunity. Obviously Umbridge is hoping to get me sacked, but as a benefactor they can’t touch me without me withdrawing my support, as one of the oldest families they have, they can’t afford that without having the other families calling into question the ministry.” Draco looks approvingly at my explanation, Hermione thoughtful and Harry and Ron just look lost.

Ron braves his question.” And the trees you fixed with wandless magic?”

“Ah, that ones a bit harder to explain. How to explain?” Mostly talking to myself.” Well, I’ve never really needed a wand to do magic, normally I have better control, but Umbridge just gets under my skin.” Irritation bubbling to the surface again. I guess half truth it is. They look dissatisfied with my answer, but don’t push the issue.

We made our way to the castle grounds, were I stopped them.

“I would really appreciate if you kept this a secret, I can’t have this get back to Umbridge.” Everyone nodded their consent.” Oh, and if you ever need anything, I’ll owe you one.” Calling over my shoulder as I walked away.

The rest of the week had a few pranks, even having some of the ghosts play along, a practice test for O.W.L.S and preparing for the torturously boring meeting with Fudge. The day before had the four wishing me luck against the weasel of a man. The morning I decided to take the knight bus, I needed the excitement before politics take up the rest of my day. I greeted Ernie and Dre Head (the latter the only one knowing I was Emrys).

The ministry changed little from the last time I was here, I much preferred the French ministry and M.A.C.U.S.A, less depressing colors. I made my way to the wand check, where the house elf straightens and gave a tiny bow as not to attract attention, before quickly checking my wand and sending me on my way and taking the next witch in line. As I walk towards the minister’s office, I notice they changed from owls to paper airplanes.

I knocked on his door, opening it when I heard an enter. Fudge wore a ghastly juniper pin-striped three-piece suit that needed to be burned with his black bowler hat. I firmly shook his hand, where he gestured for me to take a seat, after taking his own. I sit cross-legged a subtle way to show my distrust towards him (Not that he will notice).

“Mr. Emrys, lovely to finally meet you.”

I put on a contempt smile “You as well Minister.” Fudge’s returning smile is just as fake as mine.

“I hope we will be good friends and with your contributions better the wizarding world.” I manage not to roll my eyes, of course this is just about making sure I continue to support the ministry.

“Likewise, but Madam Umbridge doesn’t make it easy. Everyone has their own opinions and I would like to keep mine without someone trying to make decisions for me. While I understand her hesitance towards teaching the students spells that can potentially harm them or others, it is still a requirement to teach them to pass down the knowledge without them trying it on their own, which could lead to more harm than to teach them in a safe environment.”

“I suppose I see your point, but…” I half pay attention to his failing attempts as to explain his reasonings. “There just isn’t anything in the world that could wish them harm.” I feel my eye twitch from where up until now have remained silent when I break off his rant.

“There is always something in this world that is dangerous Minister, it is better to be prepared for the just in case than be unprepared. Tell me Minister, should students not have a completed education because someone who did believes them to be dangerous or ridiculous to teach when they themselves have the spells that could one day save their lives, while the person who didn’t is without their complete arsenal at their disposal, would you be prepared for mothers and fathers blaming the ministry and by extension you, who decided their children had not been taught to defend themselves properly.”  Finishing my own rant. Fudge looks defeated but hides it quickly with a miserable smile.

“Yes, I suppose in seeing the big picture I forgot how the strokes could affect it.” I didn’t think he could be so poetic.” I shall think over the matter, know that your position is safe, and I shall have a talk with Delores.” We stand in sync sensing the end, shaking hands again and promptly exiting getting a breath of fresh air from the stuffy office. I have never been happier to leave the ministry, I never did like politics, I’m no where as good as Arthur, but I get by. No matter what time period politics always seem to matter more than they should, there are more important problems than one trying to gain more power.

I make it back to Hogwarts by dinner thankfully, only slightly late. I sneak in the old servant’s door and take my seat. Dumbledore sends a questioning look and I silently convey I will tell him later, he nods. I find the four watching me and pass on the same message to them. Dinner ends and I make my way to my chambers and dream of flying on Kilgharrah, enjoying the feeling of being free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun researching different smiles and got a bit off track.  
> Comtempt Smile-Another tricky expression to swallow is the rictus of utter contempt. The ‘contempt smile’ indicates a mixture of disgust and resentment and is disconcertingly similar to a smile of true delight, except for the corners of the lips which appear tightened.  
> -Miserable Smile-The ‘miserable smile’ is a stoical grin-and-bear-it expression.


	17. Samhain

**Harry’s POV**

The morning at breakfast talk mostly consisted of the Halloween feast later in the day. Decorations filled the hall along with origami bats and ghosts flying around the hall, Jack O’ Lanterns replaced the floating candles, and the usually bright enchanted sky was filled with a full moon surrounded by fog. The only person who didn’t look excited was our DADA professor, his brilliant blue eyes were dull, enhanced by the dark bruising underling them. His normally pale complexion was working on sickly, his raven hair looked like no effort was made to tame it and his clothes slightly wrinkled. All in all he looked awful, I look around and I'm not the only one to notice, Ron and Hermione have a concerned look on their face along with most of the teachers. What surprises me is Draco who is showing an openly worried expression directed at the professor. I follow his gaze back to see Emrys picking at his food not eating a bite. Hermione’s voice breaks my train of thought.

“I wonder what happened to make him look like this?”

“I don’t think I've ever seen him down, angry, but never without some smile.” I mutter.

“He was fine yesterday, what could one day do?”

“Maybe something bad happened, I mean my parents died today.”

“Oh, Harry i’m sorry I forgot it was today.” “It’s ok Hermione.” Ron who was stuffing his face whilst listening joined the conversation.

“Do you think we should ask him after his class?”

“Of course, why didn’t I think of that. We should ask Draco if he wants to come.” “WHY!?” Ron ducks his head as several heads turn their way.

“Because Ron, he seems to care about the professor too.” Ron rubs the back of his neck and nods.

The rest of the day is anxiously tapping my foot against the floor for DADA. Entering the class brings a cold chill, the normally vibrant and warm room is a stark contrast to now. The fireplace in the corner is lit, but no warmth seeps through the chilled stone. Emrys looks no better than he did this morning, everyone notices.

“Alright class, today is a study period, work on anything for any class, homework, class work, or just studying. Please no talking.” The professor’s voice sounds exhausted and rough, now looking up close his eyes look slightly puffy and red, most likely from crying earlier. I frown and catch Draco’s tight lipped face, our eyes meet and form a silent agreement. The class goes by slowly, but when it finally finishes everyone rushes out, everyone but us four.

“Professor” Emrys lifts his head from his desk” Are you alright?” His hands go to rub his face.

“I suppose I look awful, no i’m not alright, but I will be Miss Granger. Thank you for your concern.” A dismissal if I’ve ever heard one.’

“Is there anything we can do?”

“No.” His bluntness and unwillingness to elaborate feels like being slapped. He’s always helping someone else, but never seems to have anyone to help him. Hermione looks like she feels the same.

“Alright, do you mind if we come back later?” Emrys looks thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

“I have somewhere to be later, but I suppose you can come. You are too stubborn for your own good Miss Granger.” Hermione nods before we exit the room and enter the hall.

“He never told us when to meet him.” Draco’s voice halts us, I run back to the room, luckily the professor hasn’t moved.

“Professor Emrys, you never told us what time to meet you.”

“Right, after dinner meet me here.” I nod and rush back to the trio.

“Well?”

“After dinner.” Draco nods before heading to his next class, leaving us to make our way to the next class.

**Hermione’s POV**

After dinner we followed Emrys back to his classroom, where we waited for him to pack thinks that had no relation to one another. Colored candles, gunpowder, magical looking pebbles, what looked like firewhiskey, and an empty jar that had some kind of mist in it. Emrys briskly walked towards the entrance hall without waiting for us to follow. He stopped at the same place we apparated last time but with Neville instead of Draco. Mimsy was waiting for us. Without saying anything Emrys held out his hands in silent invitation which Draco and I took, while Harry and Ron took Mimsy’s. With a loud pop we were somewhere else entirely.

It was an island with castle ruins, but the grass was still short instead of wild. A man in his late thirties walked around a corner and spotted of professor.

“Emrys, you made it.”

“Yes, sorry about that, Alator. I decided to teach this year so I couldn’t be here all day.” Emrys gave a half-hearted grin. He looked slightly better than he did at Hogwarts.

“You are always welcomed no matter the time.” “Thank you.” Draco cleared his throat. Both adults turned in his direction.

“And who might they be.”

“They are some of my students, the blond is Draco, the raven is Harry, the girl is Hermione, and lastly the redhead is Ron.”

“A pleasure to meet you, it is an honor to be able to be taught by Emrys.” Emrys ears reddened.

“Yes, thank you. I’m teaching them their magic not of the old religion.” I feel like i’ve heard that before, but where?” We will be on our way.” Alator, I think his name was directed us toward a large group of people in the middle of the Isle. Heads turned to look at our teacher, some bowing, some giving a respectful nod, and some plain staring. Emrys nods to the group as a whole and everyone resumes their conversations. The for of us glance at each other, this is definitely weird.

We make our way to a secluded area before he sets down everything he packed. He sets the black candle in the middle with red, blue, green, and white surrounding it. The gunpowder circles the red candle, the pebbles the green, the firewhiskey gets poured into shot glasses and put around the blue candle, lastly the not-so-empty jar is opened as mini clouds hovers in a circle around the white candle.

“What about the black candle?” Ron braves his question. Emrys doesn’t acknowledge his question for several seconds before answering.

“It doesn’t need anything, the color represents it just fine.”

“And what would that be?”

“Grief, mourning, death. Any work.” “Why?” I questioned.

“Samhain or better known to you as Halloween it a time to remember loved ones. To connect with them by candles representing the elements.”

“But why do you have other things encircling the candles?” “When you light the candles the right way the items you believe represent the elements burn with the candles.” We nod as he lights the candles, red, green, blue, white. The gunpowder explodes, making us flinch, the rocks glow hot and burn the grass, the firewhiskey is set aflame, and the clouds turn grey. He says what sounds like a prayer as he lights the black candle. I look around expecting something to happen, but it doesn’t, I can tell the others are disappointed too. I follow Emrys’ gaze out towards the water, where a beautiful woman stands in the lake, she smiles which the professor returns. I gesture for the other boys to follow me to give them privacy. Emrys nods his head, grateful eyes thank me. I make my way towards the group of people chatting with the others following.

**Merlin’s POV**

Once the kids leave I make my way towards Freya to kiss her. The minutes are passed in silence, just reveling in each other’s company. In those minutes the knights of the round table follow. We greet each other, happy to see them even if its only for two and a half hours. Our time consists of stories and jokes, laughing until we cry, and hugs. The goodbyes are just as heartfelt as always, even knowing that we have the time for next year. They fade back into the water, Freya the last to leave with a final kiss. Arthur is never there, they tell me he’s still asleep, waiting. I turn my back to the water, wipe my eyes and head back to the celebrations. 

I spotted the trio and Draco talking with one of the daughters of the priestesses and make my way to Vivienne. I always regarded her as a daughter having trained her as a high priestess myself. 

“Hello Merlin.” Whispering so as not to be overheard.

“Vivienne, it’s wonderful to see you.” The night continued on the say fashion greeting everyone I could. I glance in the direction of the four and found them asleep on the grass, I excused myself and call for Mimsy. I gently shook each of them awake and led them to where we first entered, holding hands of Draco and Hermione again. I apparated them back just outside the grounds, having Mimsy lead the gryffindors back to their common room. I led Draco to the dungeons where he entered his password and said goodnight. Once done I make my own way to my room, get ready for bed, and promptly fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for the candles from "Oh Merlin!" by  
> booksandreadingismylife  
> Sorry it took so long.


	18. Winter chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but I couldn't think of how to word the chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Sorry that it's short

**Harry’s POV**

 

As autumn gave way to winter Hermione, Ron, and I gathered around the fireplace.

 

“You really should tell someone about detentions with Umbridge, blood quills are illegal for a reason, Harry.” Hermione reasoned.

 

“You know I can’t, ‘mione, no one can do anything against the ministry and no one has seen Dumbledore since the start of term feast.” I countered. Hermione huffed but backed off.

“What about Emrys? He had a meeting in October with Fudge, surely he can file a complaint towards Umbridge.” Ron butted in, I sent a glare as Hermione jumped from the sofa to start pacing.

“That could work, he most likely won’t need much convincing especially if we can get other students to speak out.”

I nod wanting the conversation to be over, unconscious thought has me rubbing at the line “I must not tell lies” on my wrist. Hermione and Ron share a look as I realize what I was doing and stiffly put my hand in my lap.

“I’m heading to bed, coming Ron?”

“Yeah, in a minute, night ‘mione.” I mimic Ron before heading to the rooms we share with the rest of our year. Hermione calls back, sighing before I hear her footsteps fade as we both go our separate ways.

**Hermione’s POV**

 

As Harry and Ron head towards their room I mimic the sounds of my footsteps going towards the girls' rooms before tiptoeing towards the portrait hole. The Fat Lady gives me a withering glare

“You're not supposed to be out at this time of night.”

“Sorry, but I have to talk to Professor Emrys.”

“And you can’t do this in the morning.” She must have seen something on my face because she sighed before turning the other way. “ You were never here, understood.” I nod gratefully before remembering she can’t she me.

“Thank you.” Turning to head in the direction of the professor’s chamber.

 

I stop in front of his door in the east tower and knock. It takes a minute for the door to be opened to a disheveled Emrys. 

"Miss Granger."

"Professor."

"Was there something you need at," He looks at the miniature clock on his desk before turning back," 12:34." I make a sheepish face before answering.

"I want to talk about Umbridge," Emrys' face darkens and gestures to come in. The professor's room is much like his classroom, old tomes(some looking older than some in the library) overflowing on its bookcase, artifacts of various sizes, and dark red and gold themed furniture around the room. The piece that caught my eye though was a beautiful sword with a golden hilt and runes on the blade, I might not know a lot about swords but the quality is had to ignore. Emrys must have noticed me staring as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Family heirloom, keeping it for a friend," voice breaking slightly at the word friend. I nod, respecting his answer. 

"Now, what did you what to discuss about Umbridge," I whip around to face him.

"She's using blood quills in detention and Harry's getting the brunt of it." Emrys' eyes harden at the mention of blood quills.

 

"That is not the purpose of blood quills, I'll see what I can do, I'm assuming that's why you came to me and not the headmaster?" I nod, relief filling me as I unwound all the tension that had been there since I found out about what was happening to Harry. Emrys' eyes softened as he noticed me sag at the revelation.

 

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I nod, following him out the door and to the west wing of the castle to the Gryffindor common room. He stops at the portrait giving me a parting goodbye back to his room.


	19. Alberta Toothill

**Merlin’s POV**

 

After last night I changed my lesson plan for the day. I want to know who else those quills have been used on. Before I can meet with Cornelius again I need to collect evidence for anything to be done about Umbridge.

As the day progresses at least two or three students have looked uncomfortable with the mention of blood quills as today’s topic. By the time Harry’s class is seated thirteen students have come forward after class about what was happening. I only hope it will be enough. Sitting on top of my desk criss-cross I wait for everyone to take their seats.

“Good evening, now instead of casting spells today,” getting a groan for almost everyone in the room,” we are going to talk about blood quills.” Almost everyone shifts or glances around nervously. Umbridge really has gotten around.

“Officially known as a Black quill, as blood quill is its nickname. Invented in 1702 to use for more serious signatures on important documents, such as the first minister of magic who was sworn in. Now, due to the nature of black quills to use the person’s blood as ink the would end up being illegal in 1884.” Hermione’s hand shot up.

“Why did it take so long for the quills to become illegal?” I nodded,

“Excellent question, the first all day to ask. It took so long because they were useful, not only did it make sure you stayed true to whatever you signed it also helped in the medical field. With the limited knowledge they did have on medicine, it was an easy tool to use for bloodletting at the time. It was made illegal when some chose to use it for interrogation and torture methods.” Harry was looking at Hermione suspiciously, I couldn’t blame him. He tells his friends and the next day his DADA teacher is spouting off about blood quills. After the minilesson, I continue with what I was planning for today.

“Now, this you won’t technically learn till next year but I think you can manage. We will learn to cast nonverbal spells.” Everyone let out excited whispers.”Non-verbal spells are a lot harder, so after class your homework it to practice. Group into pairs please, one person will practice the disarming charm while the other will use a shield spell. Once you both can do it I want you to switch.” Once I ended my speech they moved to pair up.

 

The next morning I was headed to the great hall when I heard a loud sound echo through the hall. I changed direction noticing more students as I got closer to the noise. When I got there Filch had just finished putting up another ridiculous rule.

 

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

 

The casting of prohibited spells will result in punishment

 

See list of prohibited spells in house common rooms

 

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree

Number One-Hundred and Nine

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor

I scowled, of course. 

“Professor!” I turn to find Hermione making her way towards me with the boys a little further behind.

“She can’t possibly do this can she, I looked at the list already. It’s almost all defense against the dark arts spells we are supposed to learn.” I shake my head.

“I am afraid she does, as of right now. Even with Hogwarts separate from the ministry, they are still trying to control it. Fudge is afraid of you the students rising up, fearing Dumbledore at the head.” Hermione frowned.

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It doesn’t have to make sense to be true.”

“I guess, what are we suppose to do?”

“You could always make a club; I would suggest a club dedicated to Alberta Toothill.” Walking away to get breakfast.

**Harry’s POV**

I watched as Professor Emrys left for the great hall. 

“What do you reckon he meant by that?” I questioned.

“I feel like I've heard about her before.” I look at Ron surprised, Hermione doing a double-take.

“Do you know where?” Ron thought, putting his finger on his chin.

“My chocolate frog cards. She’s one of the more rare cards, so not many know about her.” pointing his finger in the air towards Hermione.

“Alright during lunch we can look her up.” Ron and I groaned not wanting more work than what we already have to do. Hermione huffed, stalking off in the direction of the professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T LOOK HER UP!!!


	20. Club plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it!!!  
> I am so proud of myself, sorry for the month-long wait.  
> Enjoy

**Hermione’s POV**

 

After leaving the boys behind I follow the direction the professor went to get breakfast. What could be so important about Alberta Toothill to make a club dedicated to her? It must have a hidden meaning. I’m snapped out of my theories by the boys calling for me to wait for them, I don’t.

 Reaching the Great Hall has most of the students already eating, so I sit and start to grab a biscuit and raspberry jam as I wait for Harry and Ron to finally join me. I’m about halfway through it when they show up looking breathless, I smirk.

“That was rude ‘Mione,”  Ron remarked huffing to get his breath back or from irritation. I throw a quick glare biting into my biscuit. I swallow before deeming to reply.

“Well, if you don’t want to find the meaning behind the professor’s words, then you don’t have to help. I’m sure I could get Draco to help,” keeping my face innocent.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Ron’s cheeks start turning a shade of pruce. They never did get along, even after we called a truce.

“Try me,” crossing my arms, daring him to think me bluffing. 

“Enough, we’ll help Hermione. Ron, you're being ridiculous, he isn’t that bad,” Harry tries to mediate. Ron shoots Harry a betrayed look,

“Since when are you so chummy with Malfoy?” accusation clear in Ron’s voice.

“I’m not, I just think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. He’s helped us a few times, the least we can do is be civil, Ron,” Ron glares but doesn’t contradict Harry, he huffs and begins to fill his plate and mouth. I look on in disgust.

Breakfast continues in the same fashion until it’s time for our first class.

It’s not until after classes that we have a chance to look for information. We had met in the library, Harry and I to wait for Ron to get his chocolate frog card. While waiting I searched for a book on famous witches, coming along  _ Notable Witches and Wizards Through the Ages.  _ By the time I came back to the corner of the library, we had claimed Ron was talking with Harry. 

“Find it?” I asked startling the boys who whipped around to look at me. I couldn’t hide my amusement and shook with silent laughter. Ron nodded presenting me with the card that had a woman in 15th-century clothing holding up a first-place dueling trophy. I flip to the back and read:

_ Alberta was born in 1391 _

_ At age 38 she participated in the All-England Wizarding Dueling Competition _

_ Against all odds, she defeated the favored Samson Wiblin with a blasting curse and was the first woman to win. _

“That’s it? Professor Emrys wanted us to know this why?” Ron expressed Harry and I’s disappointment.

“Maybe the chocolate card was just bullet points for what she is remembered for. I found a book we can try to look at.” I responded, not believing Emrys was leading us on a goose chase.

“Maybe he’s finally lost it?” Ron muttered, I shot a glare, then at Harry when he didn’t even try to defend the professor.

“Leave me out of this!” Harry protested. I gave a final glare before flipping through the book and found Alberta Toothill’s name. I read it, my face lighting up before reading it aloud for Harry and Ron.

_ Alberta Toothill is known for being the first woman to compete and win the All-England Wizarding Dueling Competition, winning with the dangerous is done incorrectly blasting curse. Alberta admitted having to train in secret to prepare for going against some of Britain's best duellists. According to Alberta, she only followed her dream due to a friend's encouragement.  _

_ “Don't downgrade your dream just to fit your reality. Upgrade your conviction to match your destiny.” - Alberta Toothill’s Friend _

_ Alberta lived by her friend’s words till she died at 93 in 1483. _

My mind worked a mile a minute thinking of the possible meaning Emrys wanted us to look for.

“Well, any idea, ‘Mione?” Ron questioned. I reread the paragraph, the second sentence caught my eye.

“Here, it says she trained in secret. Maybe that’s what Emrys wanted us to find, to use Alberta Toothill as a cover for a club to practice spells without Umbridge being suspicious!” I told Harry and Ron my thought process. Professor Emrys is brilliant!

“But why?” Ron asked cocking his head slightly.

“Because the professor won’t be able to teach us much now that Umbridge is High Inquisitor,” I explain, “I was thinking that– maybe the time’s come when we should just–just do it ourselves.”

“Do what ourselves?” said Harry suspiciously.

“Well–learn Defence Against the Dark Arts ourselves,” I said.

“Come off it,” groaned Ron. “You want us to do extra work? D’you realize Harry and I are behind on homework again and it’s only the second week?”

“But this is much more important than homework!” I protested.

“I didn’t think there was anything in the universe more important than homework!” said Ron.

“Don’t be silly, of course there is,” I responded, “It’s about preparing ourselves, for what’s waiting for us out there. It’s about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don’t learn anything for a whole year–‘

“We can’t do much by ourselves,’ said Ron in a defeated voice. “I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose–”

“No, I agree, we’ve gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books,” I said,  “We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we’re going wrong. “

“Who?” said Harry, frowning at me.

Sighing, “Isn’t it obvious?” I asked, “I’m talking about you, Harry. “

There was a moment’s silence. A light night breeze rattled the windowpanes behind Ron, and the fire guttered.

“About me what?” said Harry.

“I’m talking about you teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts “ rolling my eyes slightly at Harry’s obtuseness.

Harry stared at me. Then he turned to Ron, ready to exchange the exasperated looks they sometimes shared. To Harry’s consternation, however, Ron did not look exasperated.

He was frowning slightly, apparently thinking. Then he said, “That’s an idea. “

“What’s an idea?” said Harry.

“You,” said Ron. “Teaching us to do it. “

“But . . . but I’m not a teacher, I can’t–”

“Harry, you’re the best in the year at Defence Against the Dark Arts,”  I defended.

“Fine let’s say we do this, but we need a teacher to head the club, Umbridge won’t let us form a club without someone watching our every move,” Harry points out.

“We could always ask Professor Emrys,” I suggest.

“Yeah, but Umbridge isn’t exactly fond of Emrys now is she,” Harry counters. Ron groans,

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask, besides she can’t say no just because she doesn’t like someone,”

“I guess,” Harry says but he still looks doubtful.

Sighing, “Alright, we’ll ask Emrys tomorrow and petition Umbridge if he says yes,” I plan Harry and Ron nod and we walk out to head to dinner.

With it so close to the holidays the hall is decorated with pine trees and holly, candles, and snow falling from the ceiling. We find a seat near the front of the tables closest to the head table. Emrys winks at us and people around the room jump as puffs of smoke appear out of nowhere and leaving just as quickly leaving letters where there was nothing before. Curious I pick it up and read:

_ Hermione Jean Granger _

The same writing on both Ron and Harry’s. Opening it to read the rest,

     _You are cordially invited to the Emrys Annual Christmas Party on the 24th of December at 6:00 pm_

_                                           Orchardleigh House, Orchardleigh Park, United Kingdom _

I looked back at the professor who seemed to be explaining the invitations to the staff that he had invited.

“Why would we get an invitation?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know?” I answered perplexed.

“Are you going to go?” Harry asks.

“I think we should, we would get to know him better,” I said. Harry nodded before we both looked to Ron who looked conflicted.

“I don’t know if mum would let me go,” Ron said biting his lip.

“Fred and George got one,” Harry said as he pointed to the high fiving twins and a smiling Lee Jordan.

“I guess, but that still doesn’t mean she will say yes,” Harry and I nodded as Luna came over.

“I assume you got an invite as well,” Luna said seeming far off. I nod.

“You going?”

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t,” I parroted my earlier response. Seemingly happy with her questions answered she skipped back to her table. The rest of the dinner had everyone looking for who else had gotten an invitation which included: Harry, Ron, Luna, Fred, George, Lee, Neville, Ginny, Draco, a seventh-year Hufflepuff named Lucy, Dumbledore, and all the teachers except Umbridge who glared holes at Emrys. Emrys simply shrugged, grinning into his cup.

The next day we made it to our DADA class,

“Alright, class,” Emrys began,” as Umbridge has limited my teaching ability you will be learning Fumos, translating to mean smokescreen. This spell is defense magic which can be very helpful in duels or to just escape unseen.” Emrys explained, “Now, repeat after me, Fyoo-moss,”

The class parroted back a few times before Emrys continued.

“Wrist movement as a fast half spiral, like so,” Emrys said as he moved his wrist and wand up slowing his movements for us to copy.

“Excellent, we aren’t going to do it in here, that would be a disaster waiting to happen, so outside we go,” Emrys said walking to the door and leading us out onto the grounds.

Emrys had us group into pairs where I got paired with Neville.

Half an hour had everyone done and lounging about enjoying being outside despite the cold of November.

“Professor?” I asked walking up to him.

“Yes, Miss Granger,”

“About that club… would you be willing to oversee it?” I held my breath as Emrys stared at me thinking.

“I would love to, we can request to form the club after lunch,” Emrys smiled as I let my breath out, nodding and making my way back to Harry and Ron who was sitting under a rowan tree near the lake.

“So?” Ron asked as soon as I sit.

“He said we can petition Umbridge after lunch,” Repeating the professor’s words. Harry nodded, looking nervous.

“Will you teach us?” I asked to make sure.

“Just you and Ron, yeah,” Harry answered.

“Well,” I hesitated, “Well . . . now, don’t fly off the handle again, Harry, please . . . but I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we’re talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort. Oh, don’t be pathetic, Ron. It doesn’t seem fair if we don’t offer the chance to other people.”

Harry looked taken aback, “Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me. I’m a nutter, remember?”

“Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you’ve got to say,’ I said seriously. ‘Look,’ I leaned towards him– Ron, who was still watching her with a frown on his face, leaned forward to listen too–” you know the first weekend in November’s a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who’s interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?”

When Harry continued to look worried, I added, “Listen, Ron and I have been sounding out people who we thought might want to learn some proper Defence Against the Dark Arts, and there are a couple who seem interested. We’ve told them to meet us in Hogsmeade.”

“Right,” Harry responded, biting his lip in the process.

Finally, lunch came and ended and we met Emrys just around the corner of Umbridge’s office.

“Alright, let’s go,” Emrys said as he stepped forward to knock on her door, us following after.

A high-pitched “Come in” sounded and Emrys opened the door.

“Emrys, Granger, Weasley, Potter, what can I do you for?” Umbridge asked with a shark grin and overly sweet voice.

“We wanted to form a club,” I answered.

“Oh, what kind of club?” tone turning dangerous, eyes narrowing.

“To honor Alberta Toothill, a famous female dueler from history,”

Umbridge hummed, “I’ll review your request, fill out the form,” pointing to a small stack of paper that read Club Requests. Grabbing a sheet, we filled it out as Umbridge waited for us to finish.

I handed it to her as she took it and raised a dainty eyebrow, “Emrys is you supervising teacher,”   
“Yes,”   
“Very well, have a good day. I’ll let you know what I decide,” Umbridge conceded as she opened the door for us to exit.

“Now, what?” Ron asked.

“Now, we wait,” Emrys responded.

“That could take forever!” Ron exclaimed.

“No, she has a week before she has to make a final decision, otherwise it gets given to someone else, usually the headmaster gets it first, but seeing as how the ministry has taken over Umbridge must decide and them Dumbledore if she doesn’t answer,” Emrys explained, which made sense, sort of.

“But Hogsmead is tomorrow, I already told everyone we would meet then,” I realized. Emrys looked down at me, simply raising an eyebrow.

“I asked anyone who wanted to join to meet us at the Hog’s Head on Saturday,” flushing slightly.

Emrys nodded, “I’ll meet you there then. Have a good day,” and just like that he was rounding the corner and gone.


	21. HogsHead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the POV type whiplash working on changing to third person. I realized how much I disliked other people writing in first to the point I skip it most of the time.  
> Hope you enjoy and thoughts on the switch

Merlin headed to the Hogshead the next day after petitioning Umbridge with the trio. He was quite curious as to her response. His train of thought halted as a blast of warm air hit his face. He hated winter for the drastic changes in temperature, going in and out of buildings. He closed the door behind him to be greeted by Harry, Ron, and Hermione around a dust coated table. 

The Hogshead tavern was filthy, reminding him of Gwaine as he recalled he had said some of the worst taverns were the dirtiest and attracted the worst sort of people. No one was there and he didn’t know if that was stupid or smart. No crowds meant is was easier to be overheard but a busy location tended to have more ears. Making up his mind, he mumbled a few silencing charms and a quick ward to alert him of any trespassers. 

The door opened soon after he finished and people steadily poured in. Fred and George has ordered a Butterbeer for everyone, but Merlin opted out as he watched the bartender grab a dirty rag, it looked like it had never been washed, and quickly wiped glasses before filling them with Butterbeer. 

Hermione took a sip of hers, holding it in her mouth and as discreetly as possible put it back in the cup. Merlin hid a small smirk, one must never laugh at the expense of a student. 

Draco was the last to enter having many people glare in his direction. He scowled back before sitting next to Merlin, Hermione on his other side. 

“What’s he doing here?” Ron scowled. 

“I was invited Weasley,” Draco answered, tone only slightly mocking. 

“Mr.Weasley, if you have nothing nice to say, keep it to yourself,” Merlin admonished. Ron colored slightly, embarrassed rather than angry, Merlin didn’t know. Hermione stood, awkwardly clearing her throat before beginning to speak. 

“Er...well,uh, hi,” Hermione said nerves getting the best of her. She took a death breath, exhaling slowly and tried again. 

“Well ... erm ... well, you know why you're here. Erm ... well, Harry here had the idea--I mean”, Harry threw her a sharp look, “I had the idea--that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts--and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us-- because nobody could call that Defence Against the Dark arts. Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands.”

She paused, looked sideways at Harry and went on, “And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells--“

“You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?” said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

“Of course I do,” said Hermione at once. “But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defence because ... because ...” she took a great breath and finished, “because Lord Voldemort is back.”

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

“Well ... that's the plan, anyway,” said Hermione. “If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to--“

“Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?'” said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

“Well, Dumbledore believes it--“ Hermione began.

“You mean, Dumbledore believes him,” said the blond boy, nodding at Harry. Merlin eyes Harry himself and he looked about to explode. Merlin got up from his chair, gaining the attention of everyone. Many paled, having forgotten that he was there. 

“Honestly, you should not believe what the ministry tells you,” Merlin calmly started, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry shoot his a thankful smile. 

“And why not. I heard you donate to the ministry,” the Hufflepuff player accused. 

Merlin sighed but answered,”I donate because I can control a large majority that happens in the ministry with money. And as for why, fear is a powerful motivator and the minister is full of it. They control the press, the leakage, the rules, they are the government, and government tends to want to control everything. So, I donate. I sway decisions to be based out of fact instead of emotions,” Merlin finished to a silent room. Harry clapped, prompting the others to slowly join. Merlin sat and let Hermione continue. She nodded, cleared her throat and began again. 

“I know you probably came here to hear Harry’s take on what he went through, but it isn’t your business. If you would like to properly learn you can stay anyone else can leave,” when no one left Hermione let out a breath and began telling them what they would have to do to get the club running. 

“We need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to practice. And this all depends on what Umbridge decides to allow,” Hermione let’s Merlin take over by producing a sheet of parchment and jotting down all requirements. Hermione asking for suggestions leads to shouts of quidditch practice interfering, and Hermione snapping that they would work it out. 

Next, ended up being where to practice sense it wouldn’t do well to be out in the open with Umbridge about. Ideas were shot out rapidly, each quickly turned down. 

“What about the room of requirement,” Draco piped up. Truthfully, Merlin was going to suggest it but Draco beat him to it. 

“I didn’t think it existed,” Hermione breathes aloud. Draco nodded.

“Yeah, found it my second year, I go to get away,” Draco admitted and Merlin put a hand on his shoulder which Draco turned to give a grateful smile. He returned it. 

“Alright,” Hermione agreed. “I’ll send a message once we had a time and the directions to the room,” Hermione hesitates before biting her lip and bringing a scroll of parchment out,”I think we should sign, we can’t have Umbridge finding out,” she passed the scroll to Fred who quickly signed it. Others seemed more hesitant but quickly agreed after Hermione impatiently snapped at a prefect worried about it being seen. 

Everyone went there separate ways after, leaving Merlin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. 

“That went well,” Hermione sighed, but had a small smile on her face. Ron nodded along. 

“So, where is the room?” Harry asked. 

“The seventh floor, you know the painting with Barnabas the barmy?” Draco questioned. 

“The one where he tries to teach trolls ballet?” Hermione asked. Draco nodded,

“Yeah, it’s just across from there,”

“But it’s just a wall?” Hermione thought. 

“Miss Granger you should know by now, not everything is as it seems,” Merlin gently reminded. Hermione nodded, coloring slightly. 

“Then how do you access it?” She asked, curious little flower that she is. 

“Simply, walk past it three times and think about what you need,” Draco explains, finally leaving the dingy tavern behind to the fresh air of November. 

Hermione seemed fascinated and Draco and her walked a little bit farther ahead, discussing theories about the room. 

“Did you know about it, Professor?” Ron asks.   


Merlin nods, ”Of course, everyone good sleuth finds everything unseen to the normal person. Only the ones willing to look find what they need,” Merlin spoke, having fun watching Ron and Harry exchange puzzled looks, ”good day,” Merlin called, leaving the foursome behind and entering the three broomsticks for some much needed fire whiskey. 

 

 


	22. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the wait but I didn’t realize how hard it would be to change perspectives and hopefully make the story better.  
> Enjoy...

Umbridge said no of course, that...that... Merlin didn’t know what to call her. Running out of insults for that vile woman was not a good thing, especially when the year wasn’t even halfway over. Merlin always had an insult ready, quick as a viper, but he supposed his best insults went to Arthur. 

That’s besides the point, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that would surely spiral.  Umbridge had said no to the club, but it doesn’t really stop them from anything, more of a nuisance really. She took up the whole week, so the kids only had a week before they went on holiday, which would be used to finalize everything, they wouldn’t get to actually practice. 

He supposed it would be easier to settle after the holiday than before, as they would have only got a routine a day before they left. Still, that woman had to make everything a thousand times harder, but it was just his luck, and probably Harry’s too. Too much bad luck in one small space tended not to go well. 

Merlin made sure to show the toad that it didn't bother him that she rejected it, meaning no scowling whenever she walked past, which was a lot more than it used too. He would almost think she had a crush if her smug smile didn't tell him otherwise, it made it increasingly difficult not to bare his teeth at her.

That walrus...

He'll come up with something eventually.

Sighing, he made his way to the room of requirement. A door formed as he crossed the hall instantly recognising him. The door was ornate and old, iron spiralling in intricate designs against the deep brown of the walnut. Merlin brushed his fingers lightly over the door, following the pattern until he reached the handle of polished silver; opening it.

The room was large, with multiple sofas and a chaise beside the lit stone fireplace, a frayed red rug, well loved, and bookshelves surrounding it. Merlin kept the tears in his eyes, refusing to let them fall. This had been Salazar's favorite place, having given the idea for the room in the first place. Merlin would always regret Salazar's legacy to be tainted by hate. The opposite was true, but he had been burned one too many times before Merlin had found him, leaving him far less trusting than his adopted siblings. Salazar, similar to Rowena loved to learn, tending towards potions and creating spells than everything he could get his hands on like Rowena.

He reverently sat on the chaise that he remembered reading with Salazar between his legs, head on his stomach, Rowena on the sofa next to it, along with Helga, and Godric on the floor. He loved his children dearly, almost as much as Arthur, maybe more, he didn't quite know, refused to think about it. He let a single tear out before quickly standing, brushing it off and swept out of the room. He put his forehead on the cool stone to compose himself, Hogwarts held too many memories, both of his children and his time in Camelot, it was a blessing and a curse.

"Are you alright, professor?" A voice asked and Merlin whipped around to find Draco. His shoulders slumped in relief and took a shaky breath.

"I will be, thank you," Draco looked unconvinced but let it go as other people started arriving. Merlin looked to the wall to see that the door had changed, to one less detailed, simple oak with a brass handle. Merlin walked in the room for a second time, after everyone else. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office. 

Merlin watched as everyone settled on a cushion, letting the trio handle it. Harry glanced his way, probably for reassurance and he gave a smile and a nod. Harry took a deep breath and gathered everyone's attention.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and--er--" He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So--everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er--right, thanks," said Harry, who could feel his face burning, "And--what,Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings,"

"The Defence Association?" said Cho. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the DA's good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

Merlin grimaced, seeing it bite them in the butt, but remained silent. Only so many things will go over Umbridge's head before she gets a clue. She may be sickeningly fake with a horrendous sense of style but she could still be sharp when she made an effort.

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favour of the DA?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority--motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it onto the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

 

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY

 

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "anything else, Hermione?" he asked, dryly. Hermione blushed, about to shake her head before stopping.

"Only one," Harry gave a small huff, exasperated smile and motioned for her to continue.

"I was experimenting with something so we could know when the next meeting was and came up with this," pulling out a galleon. Merlin tilted his head in curiosity as she handed everyone a coin from a pouch. He narrowed his eyes at the fake galleon, numbers on the band between the flat sides. Merlin was impressed, this would be difficult magic for people with wands to perform and felt pride in Hermione for her accomplishment.

"These are wonderfully done, Miss Granger," Merlin complemented. Hermione gave a shy nod at the praise before biting her lip as she watched everyone examine the coin.

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said, holding one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting. The coin gleamed fat and yellow in the light from the torches. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his,"

A blank silence greeted Hermione's words. She looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted.

"Well--I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainty, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But . . . well, if you don't want to use them--"

"You can do a Protean Charm?" said Terry Boot.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"But that's . . . that's NEWT standard, that is," he said weakly.

"Oh," said Hermione, trying to look modest. "Oh . . . well . . . yes, I suppose it is,"

Merlin beams at Hermione in pride when something catches his eye. He forgot he had designed the room quickly from when Draco ambushed him, the sudden lapse in direction made him slip as he reached the portrait.

It was Salazar, Helga, Godric, and Rowena, they moved about, watching the students who hadn't noticed them. Merlin put a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet, he really needed to get ahold of himself. He supposed he could forgive himself as Rowena smiled sweetly in his direction. It prompted the others to follow her gaze and their expressions lit up.

Merlin quickly put a finger over his lip for them to be quiet, nodding his head in promise to visit later. They nodded back and Merlin spent the rest of the meeting that had evolved into just them chatting, staring at his children. He wondered if Arthur would be in a portrait or any of the other knights or Gwen. He doesn't know if that would be a good or bad thing.

_"Father?" a young Salazar asked. Merlin looked up from his book that he had been reading on the chaise in their newly made magic room. He beckoned his son in all but blood to come sit. They had rebuilt the castle over a year ago and Salazar calling him father was new, he was also the last to do so. Merlin cherished every moment with his children and his heart soared to know they feel the same way._

_Salazar settled between his legs, ear against his heart, taking comfort in the steady thuds. Merlin hummed in question as he combed through the black-headed boy's hair._

_"Why are we different?" Merlin paused a moment, having not expected the question but resumed when Salazar shifted._

_"I suppose it's because we were meant for great things," he settled on, he didn't know why the Triple Goddess chose some to be her children, taking a special interest in them, but he knew they had their reason, reasons he would never understand._

_"How do you know?" Salazar questioned, turning his head to stare into his eyes. Merlin saw intelligence and walls that no seven year old should have. He knows, he had the same walls of mistrust when he was that age, he wished he could take the pain away. Instead, he pulled the boy closer, hugging tightly._

_"I know because I believe in you, because I love you, and know you will do great things," Salazar's eyes widened before he beamed and snuggled closer._

_"Can you read to me?" fingers fiddling with Merlin's tunic. Merlin nodded, opening his book anew and read aloud until Salazar fell asleep, Merlin quickly behind him._

Merlin shook himself out of the memory when Draco waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked rapidly as his eyes came back to the present.

"Professor, everyone's left," Draco informed and Merlin silently nodded, still adjusting to the sudden switch in reality.

"Thank you, I think I'll stay for a moment," Draco hesitated before nodding and leaving him alone with the painting of his deceased children.

"Father, is that you?" Helga asked. Merlin quickly nodded, blinking tears away so he could take in their appearance.

"Yes, I've missed you so much," Merlin gushed, wishing desperately that he could hug them. He settled for putting a hand in the canvas as the others did the same. He gave a small laugh, basking in their presence.

           


	23. Cheers Part 1

Harry had stayed at Grimmauld Place for the holiday’s, thankfully avoiding his aunt and uncle for another holiday. 

Upon arriving, the Order shared that they had all gotten a letter for Emrys’ party and that they would go. It seemed a little suspicious for them all to be invited, but Harry was slightly relieved that familiar faces would be in the crowd should anything happen. 

The week ended with wrapping the gifts that they had ordered for each other, making baked goods with Mrs. Weasley, and putting up the Christmas decorations. Harry’s favorite was the hot chocolate that Mrs. Weasley made, it was truly heavenly earth. By the time the twenty-fourth arrived Harry was surprised it had gone by so quickly. 

Mrs. Weasley had everyone up by nine to be sure they would be ready a good while before the party. There were only so many bathrooms in the house, so the girls tended to snatch them and the remaining men would be left to change in the rooms. 

Harry and Ron were dressed in formal black suits with bow ties. Harry’s was a pale blue while Ron’s was a white one. Harry fiddled with the tie that rested uncomfortably around his neck, he was used to a tie that was loose from the uniforms at Hogwarts, but this thing was utterly ridiculous. Ron just looked glad he wasn’t wearing his ghastly suit from last year's winter ball. Harry had to agree with Ron, they had burned it after that night and Mrs. Weasley had settled for Mr. Weasley’s old suit that miraculously fit him. 

Finally, around five ever member of the household was ready. Hermione looked stunning in a floor length lavender gown, Mrs. Weasley wore a white cape dress, Ginny had a two piece ensemble of a blush blue shirt and a slightly darker blue skirt on. Professor McGonagall stayed in a green robe but was made of more expensive fabric and detailing in black lace. While Tonks’ wore a simple purple knee length dress with her purple hair. 

The men were dressed in black with bow ties to match their lady’s dresses, the unlucky single people in the room chose their own color. 

Mrs. Weasley herded them away, apparating as closely to Professor Emrys’ house as they could. They split into pairs with Fred and George bringing Ginny and Hermione with them and Sirius( who would not be left behind because he got a invitation too) held Ron and Harry as they apparated away. 

The first thing Harry registered was a small castle. Harry knew Emrys was rich but it was weird to see it personified. The castle was old, ancient one might say, which was weird as most of the wealthy wizard families had long renovated their homes to be more modern but Harry quite liked it. It fit well with the professor’s personality. 

They walked together to the front, walking through the ward that sent a shiver through his spine at the power.  They made it in without hindrance and Harry returned his gaze to the obviously well cared for manor. The stone was still bright and clean, with few cracks from age with vines spreading gracefully around windows. 

The entrance held two cherry wood doors that opened by themselves. 

Noise immediately sounded with people talking and laughing, throwing cheers across the house. Harry couldn’t make out any distinctive features as there were too many bodies in the manor, just enough to not be overly stuffed. A few house elves in festive clothing walked around offering drinks and food. Harry felt small before a hand landed on his shoulder, to look up into Professor Emrys’ smiling eyes. 

Tentatively he returned the gesture with a smile. 

“Welcome to Orchardleigh,” Emrys announced and the group offered their thanks for the invitations. He waved them off and let them mingle. Harry found himself following the professor. The man weaved through the crowd effortlessly as Harry struggled, vaguely aware of Draco(who had come separately), Hermione, and Ron trailing behind. 

Harry could make out some very famous people the further he went into the manor. Like Amelia Bones and a few select that he could see talking to her. Emrys finally stopped in front of an old man, one he recognized, Nicholas Flamel. 

A fae women was singing old school music, a jazz song, if Harry had to guess, in the parlor room that many of the older guests were sitting at. Emrys caught his eye and Harry moved to turn away, but felt his body freeze as Emrys beckoned the group over. A second later and Harry could move, he looked around and saw the others had been in similar situations. 

Slowly, he made his way to the couple. 

“Harry I believe you know who this is, seeing as you took his stone a few years ago,” Emrys said, eyes twinkling. 

“Nick, this is Harry,” Harry turned his attention to the man beside the professor to see an extremely old and withered man, white hair thin and sparse. Harry got a nod from the man which Harry returned. 

“And this is Draco, Ronald, and Hermione,” gesturing to the people as he called their names. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Professor,” Hermione apologized. 

“Your alright, one can only have so much of his company,” the quartet gaped at the professor who had a smirk on his face. 

“If I recall, Emrys, you are the one who annoys ones company,” Flamel countered and Emrys waved him off. 

“Only around the people I don’t like,”

“That must be everyone then,” Flamel drawled and Emrys narrowed his eyes. 

“You would know wouldn’t you,” Emrys asked, his mouth never lost his smirk but his eyes held humor. 

“One never knows with you,” Flamel laughed and Emrys put a hand on his shoulder lightly.

“It is good to be home though. I have missed it,” Emrys suddenly said. 

“Well, you wouldn’t be if you stopped galavanting around the world, and actually stayed in England,”

“Then I would be bored, we both know how well that ends,” 

“Don’t remind me,” Flamel gave a shudder and Harry wanted to know what happened when the professor had gotten bored now, he could tell the others thought the same without having to look back at them. 

“Your no fun anymore,” Emrys mock pouted. 

“Well, I’m no spring chicken either,” Flamel grumbled as Emrys laughed. 

“Age is such a pain, Nick,” Emrys teased. 

“Yes, I suppose for those that do age it is a pain,” 

“And I must say you have aged beautifully,” Emrys said, Harry couldn’t tell if he was teasing or meant it seriously. 

“I could say the same, Emrys,” Flamel stated dryly and Emrys put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. 

“I don’t age? Maybe I should fix that,” Flamel put a finger to the professor’s mouth who hushed quickly. 

“You are fine the way you are,” Emrys’ eyes shifted like he was uncomfortable but nodded and Flamel put his finger down. 

“Did you need something in particular, Harry?” Emrys questioned turning his attention back on him. Harry didn’t answer, still trying to process their conversation. 

“Oh, have you seen Dumbledore, Professor?” Harry settles on eventually, he didn’t really want to see the headmaster but he needed a better excuse then following his DADA teacher. 

Emrys’ brow furrowed, “We had a rather interesting little chat an hour ago, he might have left already though,” Emrys answered, and Harry nodded dumbly. What could the professor’s have been talking about, Emrys didn’t seem particularly pleased when he mentioned it. And why would Dumbledore leave before the party even started. 

Harry moves away from the pair and grabbed something off a tray from a passing elf, he didn’t know what it was but put it in his mouth anyway. It had a smoky flavor that was quite good before finding a space to sit. 

“They seemed to know each other pretty well,” Ron said. 

Hermione commented, “Yes, an odd conversation too, didn’t you think?” 

“Well, the professor is odd and add an eccentric alchemist you're bound to have a weird conversation,” Draco added, feeling the need to defend the teacher. 

“I suppose,” Hermione conceded,” at least the house elves have clothes, I know he’s truthful about that at least,” she added to keep the conversation going. 

“What?” Ron questioned, confused. Harry was confused as well. 

“Remember when we went to Diagon Alley? With Neville?” Harry and Ron nodded but Draco shook his head,”We went to get Neville a new wand,” she explained for Draco. 

“I remember you were talking about something,” Ron spoke. 

“Yes, we were discussing house elves, he told me he had a few, that they were free, but they insisted that they stay. I was skeptical but I guess he was telling the truth now,” Hermione finished, happy for the elves, now if only she could convince the other house elves at Hogwarts. 

“You think the professor would lie about something like that?” Harry asked, he couldn’t imagine the bubbly man lying for such a simple thing. 

“Others have lied for less, Harry,” Hermione reasoned, he had to admit she was right and nodded. 

“How do you recon he met all these people, he can’t be older than thirty?” Ron asked, ogling his favorite quidditch team across the room. 

“Flamel did say he traveled across the world before he began to teach,” Draco interjected before Hermione could open her mouth. 

“Yeah, but he would have had to been traveling since he was a child to possibly meet this many people,” Ron subtly waving his hands to the crowd around the manor. 

“He has a point,” Hermione said. Harry shook his head at his friends, it could be he was just a people person. He’s definitely the type of person to attract others to him with his quirks and the aura that followed him. It calmed the constant stress he felt that seemed to follow him around. 

 The conversation drifted around as they people watched. Many were dancing to the music that sounded from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. They also had drinks in hand, from water to fire whiskey, Harry had to wonder how Emrys could afford that much alcohol for the couple of hundred people. 

One couple could be seen making out before an invisible force pulled them apart and a sign appeared out of thin air saying, “ all seeing sign, not in my house”. Harry had to laugh at the absurdity of it, spilling the Butterbeer he managed to snag from a passing house elf. He could see a few other people looking at the embarrassed couple, laughing and making sure to keep the sign from appearing in front of them. 

“Interesting way to keep people from going too far,” Hermione muttered, seemingly fascinated by the magic that would appear every so often the later and more drunk others got. 

“Do you blame the guy?” Ron announced, having snuck a few of the fire whiskey from the guy next to them, too drunk to know they were missing. Hermione had glared at Ron but he shot it back all the same. Harry knew he would regret it in the morning, but it was his own fault. 

“What time is it?” Draco asked an hour later. Harry looked around for a clock before sparks lit the air, writing with the sparks to form numbers,”2:36”. 

“It’s already two in the morning?” Draco asked, it seemed as if no time had passed but now that he knew the time Harry’s eyes started to droop. Harry wondered why Mrs. Weasley had not demanded that they head home. 

“Do you see Mrs. Weasley?” Harry asked the group who started turning their head to try to find the ginger hair of the older Weasley woman. 

“Nothing, but I do see Emrys,” Hermione spoke after a minute of no luck. Harry silently stood, keeping a hand on Ron’s arm to steady him and so as not to lose track of him. 

“Professor Emrys!” Harry shouted to get the man’s attention. He was surrounded by two people he had never seen before. Emrys turned his head to the shout and smiled as he saw them approach. 

“Harry, I thought you had gone home by now,” Emrys said. 

“We were trying to find Mrs. Weasley,” Draco piped up. Emrys’ eyes scrunched together before shaking his head. Now that Harry was up close he could see the professor’s dilated pupils and could tell he had a few drinks too. He never thought the man would throw such a party, especially since the Emrys family are notorious for staying out of the public. He supposed it could have something to do with traveling the world, he wondered if it was a tradition. 

“I haven’t seen anyone from your party since I talked to Sirius last. Do you want me to help look?” Emrys suggested. Harry shook his head. 

“I don’t want to interrupt your conversation,” Emrys showed confusion before spinning to look at the guests he had been talking to. He formed an o with his mouth. 

“It’s not a problem, I think we were about done anyway, right?” Eyes narrowing at the men. Harry had to wonder if they were party crashers if the way Emrys was warning with his eyes spoke of anything. 

“Right,” one of the men cleared his throat. Harry took a closer look and noticed the pinstripe suits that seemed a prerequisite for ministry officials. One was older, about in his mid-life crisis years, while the other was young, most likely just got the job. 

“I don’t trust you to show yourselves out so, Drissy,” Emrys called and a house elf appeared next to him. 

“Yes, Merls,” Emrys’ eye twitched but he said nothing about it, instead asking for her to show the men the door. Drissy gave a short bow and led the men with her eyes to exit the manor. 

“Sorry about that, Umbridge has to find a way to ruin everything, including my night. Let’s find your party,” Emrys clapped his hands together in obvious fake cheer as he spoke of Umbridge and weaved his way through the crowds. Harry struggles to keep up but it got easier as it thinned out, dragging Ron along, Hermione and Draco right behind. 

Harry could see trinkets and old artifacts neatly decorating the manor, from all different eras of time. It was like walking into a museum, a very nice and undoubtedly expensive collection seeming to tell a story, but what, Harry couldn’t decipher. 

Emrys stopped at a door before opening it to fresh chilled air, that warmed the moment they stepped out. The outside was a beautiful expanse of fields and a forest surrounding the manor that could not be seen from the front. The grass stayed a vivid green from what floating lights let him see, giving the space of the patio like area an otherworldly atmosphere. Snow fell from the sky but didn’t stick to the ground from the warmth that surrounded the area. 

Only a few people lingered outside, most spending time in the manor with the festive music. Easily he spotted two red haired individuals slow dancing together. 

“There they are,” Emrys said, but made no move to walk forward. None of them moved but Harry looked around and found two other redheads, twin heads to be exact, watching the older Weasley’s. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Hermione thanked for all of them. Emrys nodded and moved to head indoors again. 

“Anytime, Miss Granger,” and shut the door, the only sound from the slow music instead of the more upbeat music inside that couldn’t be heard now. 

They stayed there watching the couple for a while, oblivious and in their own little world as others slowly joined them, each saying Emrys had suggested they move outside. Eventually, everyone they brought had found their way here and talking among themselves.

“What is the meaning of this?” Mrs. Weasley’s voice cutting through the pleasant atmosphere. 

“We couldn’t find you and Professor Emrys led us here, we didn’t want to disturb you,” Draco answered, Ron had long since passed out with Fred and George having drawn on his face. 

“We wondered if you had forgotten us and went back to Grimmauld Place,” Harry spoke up when Mrs. Weasley began to open her mouth. 

“We would never leave you dearies,” eyes softening over her shock at being blatantly watched,” Draco, you got someone to take you home?” Draco nodded. 

“Emrys said I could stay here since my mother and father have their annual Christmas party tomorrow. I mentioned how boring it would be, since the younger generation is stuck in one room while the grown ups mingle,” Mrs. Weasley looked horrified, but Draco just shrugged. 

“It’s alright Mrs. Weasley, Emrys has some family that stays for the holiday, he wouldn’t let me get him a gift but I bought one anyway,” scratching the back of his neck, probably wondering why he said so much. Harry would have told him it was just Mrs. Weasley’s nature, she made you want to tell her everything. 

“Have you been staying with him all holiday?” Hermione asked. 

Draco nodded and waved them off as they headed for the front in order to apparated back. By the time he was ready for bed it was five in the morning and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
